dxd the preventers: el principe perdido parte 1
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: que pasaria si a rias se le presenta un nuevo compromiso, con alguien desaparecido. issei ha intentado deshacer este compromiso pero falla al no conseguir su objetivo y es traicionado por sizchers. ahora entre la vida y la muerte issei decide si morir o venganzarse contra la los gremory o la familia lowe pero el destino le tiene preparado un cambio de vida de 180 ( dxd/gundam)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí otra historia de traiciones y amores espero que les guste sin mas preámbulos comenzamos

Capitulo1: el príncipe perdido y amor perdido

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde el ultimo movimiento de quipoon y actualmente el grupo gremory continua sus vidas de la manera mas normal pero no siempre la paz es indicio de buenos tiempos.

Residencia hyoudou

En la sala de estar todo el grupo gremory y el ex líder de los angeles caidos se encontraban viendo un holograma del actual lucifer mientras se discutían ciertos asuntos sobre…..una boda¡

-tengo otro compromiso?¡-dijo una peliroja sorprendida y completamente fuera de lugar por la actual revelación

-lo siento rias pero el compromiso es algo que ninguno de nosotros se espero, aparentemente fue decidido hace ya mucho antes del derrocamineto del antiguo gobierno, y nadie se opuso a dicho matrimonio- dijo el actual líder de los demonios desde un holograma

-sizchers quien es el actual prometido de rias, dígamelo y desharé el compromiso, por favor sizches sama- dijo el castaño hablando con el maoh con una cara de pocos amigos

-hay un problema issei kun, el chico que esta destinado a casarse con rias esta perdido y han solicitado que nosotros lo busquemos- dijo el maoh con cara seria, una que en muy pocas ocaciones se veía

\- perdido?, si es asi porque tenemos que buscarlo, no veo el caso – dijo el castaño mientras veía serio al maoh

\- yo tampoco, pero aparentemente odin lowe jr heredero de la casa lowe y uno de los 5 maos originales lleva 13 años desaparecido y la actual heredera solicito que se buscara asu hermano menor- dijo el maoh viendo al castaño

-espere uno de los 5 maohs, no son 4?- pregunto el castaño al percatarse de dicho error ya que según el solo existían 4 maos, no 5

\- no te equivocas issei, es verdad que el actual gobierno solo maneja 4 maos pero originalemente en la gran guerra eran 5, aunque hasta hace unos 1000 años el quinto maoh dejo su cargo, justo antes del derrocamiento del antiguo gobierno demoniaco, y debido a eso solo se conocen alos 4 maohs actuales ya que el 5 maoh jamas revelo la existencia de su hijo a publico, olvidándose de esta- explico el caido mientras sacaba de dudas al castaño

\- y si tiene una hermana porque no se caso con sizchers?- dijo el castaño señalando al maoh peli rojo

\- eso es fácil de responder, por que sizchers ya estaba casado antes de que se decidiera el matrimonio, aunque si deseas puedes intentar romper el compromiso de rias con su hermana, o me equivoco sizchers?-pregunto el caido al rey demonio

-asi como lo dice azazel, issei kun les estoy hablando porque hable con la actual heredera del pilar lowe y acepto desaser el compromiso si derrotamos a su caballero, pero si nosotros perdemos se desara toda relación amorosa que rias pueda tener con alguien que no sea odin lowe, en este caso tu issei kun- dijo el maoh viendo al castaño con seriedad

\- entonces que esperamos vamos a derrotar a ese tipo¡- dijo el castaño mientras apretaba sus puños

\- bien, preparare todo aquí para la batalla contra el caballero del pilar lowe contra ti issei, nos veremos en dos días-dijo el pelirojo despidiéndose del grupo gremory mientras cortaba la comunicación dejando a todos un tanto preocupados menos al castaño y al caido

\- azazel dinos quienes son los lowe?- pregunto la peliroja mientras sacaba atodos de sus pensamientos

-haa….bueno para empesar fueron uno de los grupos de demonios mas fuertes del inframundo con gran poder político y militar aunque amados por todos al ser mas carismáticos y amables que los demás maohs de la gran guerra y los primeros de las tres fraciones que propusieron la unión de las tres fraciones, aunque decidieron no involucrarse mucho en este evento debido alas perdidas que esto ocacionaria, con el derrocamiento del antiguo gobierno dejaron el inframundo en manos de los actuales maohs hace unos 1000 años permaneciendo entre las sombras como miembros del consejo demoniaco a pesar de ser maohs, 100 años después dieron aluz a su primera hija y después hace 18 años nacio su segundo hijo, aunque hasta hace unos 13 años murieron en un accidente un no muy creible y poco convencional pero en dicho accidente su mas joven hijo desaparecio- dijo el caido hacia los jóvenes demonios

\- entonces uno de los mas grandes pilares del mundo demoniaco cuyo heredero esta desaparecido-dijo el castaño con voz poco oíble

-asi es issei, aunque no se con sertesa con quien te vaz a enfrentar te recomiendo no bajar la guardia-dijo el caido viendo al castaño con ojos serios

-claro azazel sensei, definitivamente no perderé-dijo el castaño con un aura de seguridad

Después de ese dia todo transcurrio como de costumbre cuando llego el momento el grupo gremory, azazel y irina fueron al inframundo donde el duelo entre issei y el caballero lowe se llevaría acabo.

En la residencia gremory se encontraban sizchers, grafia, lord gremory y venelana , milliacas y una mujer de ojos azules, piel blanca y pelo café de unos 24 años que vestia un vestido rojo entallado y bastante propocativo acompañada de un joven rubio de ojos azules de unos 18 años que vestia un traje de principe

-rias ella es odelia Katrina lowe actual heredera y lider de la familia lowe y hermana de odin- dijo sizcheres presentando ala chica peli café quien solo hizo un reverencia

-bueno rias quisiera saber porque quieres desaser el compromiso con mi hermanito-dijo odelia con un rostro gentil

-bueno señora lowe vera yo no conozco asu hermano y actualmente estoy en una relación con otra persona-dijo rias segura y serena

-ya veo y quien será el chico que se enfrentara ami caballero si se puede saber-dijo mientras sin cambiar su actitud

-eto…buenas mi nombre es issei hyoudo y soy el actual novio de rias- dijo el castaño dando un paso alfrente

-ya veo bien pues que esperamos terminemos con esto para comenzar a buscar a mi hermanito- dijo odelia juntando sus manos mientras una sonrisa calida y gentil se mostraba en su rostro

Habiendo dicho esto todos se dirigueron auna sala donde se mostraron varias pantallas en dicha habitación faltavan dos personas el castaño y su contrincante el rubio

En un lugar de la habitación odelia y sizchers se sentaron juntos y apartados de todos donde comenzaron a hablar sobre los términos de la pelea

-sizchers quiero pedirte algo-dijo odelia mientras veía la pantalla

-que necesita señorita odelia?-dijo sizchers viendo ala pelicafe

-quiero que cumplas tu palabra tal cual acordamos si tu ganas el compromiso se anula y entablo una relación comercial con la familia gremory sin pedir nada acambio pero si yo gano…-dijo odeia aun viendo la pantalla

-…lo se, si tu ganas el compromiso sigue y el actual peon y novio de mi hermana será expulsdo de su sequito, aunque no habrá necesidad de hacer eso después de todo issei es el mas fuerte de todos los demonios de nivel medio-dijo el pelirojo seguro y viendo nueva mente la pantalla flotante

en una dimensión de bolcillo el castaño se encontraba viendo asu contrincante quien vestia su traje estilo principe azul cielo, el área de pelea de los dos era el mismo de la pelea de issei contra raizer aunque con un aura mas oscura

-{ soy grafia, sirvienta gremory y referi de esta pelea entre el peon y novio de la señorita rias: hyoudo issei y el peon y caballero de odelia lowe: maximilian jenius, por el rompimiento del compromiso del matrimonio entre rias y odin, sin mas preámbulos empiezen}-dijo la reina de sizchers mientras los dos peones corrian a enfrentar asu rival

Oir :Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: BGM - Gokai Change!

-no me rendiré ante alguien como tu max ¡-dijo el castaño mientras asia aparecer su bosted gear

-no oses llamarme por ese nombre solo mi amigo odin puede hacerlo ¡-dijo el rubio mientras corria hacia el castaño con su puño cerrado

En un momento a otro los dos peones golpearon sus rostros con una fuerza brutal sin ninguna promocion

-tu golpe no esta nada mal- dijo el castaño

-el tuyo tampoco aunque te falta mucho, para derrotarme solo con eso-dijo mientras sonreía con el puño del castaño en su rostro

-promocion reina ¡-gritaron los dos unísonamente mientras que el castaño era cubierto por su armadura carmesí alejándose de su rival

- _ **bosted gear balance breaker sacale mail cardenal queen**_

-mhp…bosted gear, heee, nada mal issei aunque no eres el único con un sacred gear de tipo dragon adelante, incursio ¡-grito el rubio mientras hacia aparecer una espada plateada y conseguiente una armadura se materializaba en su cuerpo, dicha armadura mostraba una capa blanca con detalles medievales y una lanza

-un sacred gear de tipo armadura, nada mal a demás tu lanza tampoco me parece mala aunque no eres el único con un arma, vamos ascalon…

 **-…blade ¡-** dijo el dragon el brazo de castaño

Haciendo aparecer su espada el castaño no dudo en hacer un corte vertical hacia su oponente el cual logro bloquearla con su lanza, después el rubio asento una patada en el estomago del castaño lanzándolo hacia un monumento con forma de caballo, la cual fue destruida

Después el castaño se reincorporo realizando cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras su rival solo esquivava o bloqueaba sus ataques a gran velocidad pero después el rubio tomo distancia dando un salto hacia atras

-nada mal pero esto se acabo, meteor rain shot-dijo el peli rubio mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el castaño haciendo una ráfaga de disparos que traspasaban todo lo que había en su camino como si se tratase de una lluvia de meteoros en miniatura, generando una densa nube de polvo debido alas explosiones en el lugar

-bien con eso devio ser suficiente-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pero un disparo lo golpeaba por la espalda lanzándolo lejos y derribándolo, al levantarse vio al castaño de pie con sangre en su rostro y ligeras grietas en su armadura

-vamos eso es todo, no fue suficiente para vencerme, ahora me toca a mi, cañones draconicos ¡-dijo el castaño mientras una mochila con dos cañones uno en cada hombro aparecían mientras energía se comenzaba a acumular en estos y comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo que tenia una luna blanca

\- no me vengas con jodas, reúsate a caer de una vez estúpido- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y extendia su brazo nuevamente hacia el castaño- cae de una vez, meteor rain shot-dijo el rubio mientras nuevamente su ataque golpeaba al castaño el cual permanecia inmóvil recibiendo el ataque que o agrietaba o traspasaba al castaño, pero que se mantenía firme.

Pero lo que el castaño no se esperaba era que uno de sus cañones fuera destruido.

-mierda, draig transfiere la energía al otro cañon, rápido ¡-dijo el castaño mientras seguía juntando su energía en el cañon restante

\- **claro compañero** \- después de eso la energía en el cañon restante comensaba a incrementar energia y a acumulaba precion ya que la armadura y el cañon comenzaron agrietarse

-no perderé por el bien de mi amigo te derrotare ¡-dijo mientras corria tan rápido hacia el castaño

Pero en eso una sombra se figuro detrás del castaño, parecía imponente tenia rasgos de una armadura única y blanca, de ojos verdes los cuales brillaron intensamente mientras la luna le daba un aura de majestuosidad, la armadura tendría alas que tendrían la formación de las manecillas del reloj en la hora que seria las 3 empunto, pero aun asi varias líneas azules recorrian la sombra que dejo impactado a max que era el único que veía dicha figura

-que es eso, un angel?¡-dijo mientras veía a dicha figura verlo con ojos dignos de un ser superior pero después centro la vista en un haz de luz azul proveniente de la luna que tocaba al castaño cambiando la energía verde que acumulaba en su cañon por una azul puro, aunque el castaño no se daba cuenta de dicho cambio.

Los presentes veian como el haz de luz caia sobre el castaño que permanecia en el cielo aun juntando su energía

-eso es demaciada energía- dijo viendo como la energia terminaba de juntarse lista para ser disparada

-muerete de una vez ¡-dijo el castaño disparando su rayo el cual salio con una gran potencia haciendo que el castaño comenzara a ser llevado hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo, pero contrarestandolo al hacer aparecer sus propulsores con los cuales consiguia mantenerse en su lugar.

El disparo avanzaba hacia adelante destruyendo todo asu paso haciendoce mas ancho conforme continuaba su camino, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el disparo estaba junto a max quien llacia inmóvil debido al terror que la sombra detrás del castaño le había provocado, cuando reacciono pensó que era su final pero el rayo aun con el tamaño de un gran camión y potencia destructiva paso alado de el sin realizarle ningún daño, mientras seguía avanzando sin detenerse hasta llegar al final del campo de batalla rompiéndolo y generando un gran oyó por el cual siguió avanzando lejos de los terrenos de gremory y del inframundo

cuando se perdió de vista en el horizonte una gran explosión ocurrió y al estar varios kilómetros lejos de alguna capital del inframundo sorprendio a todos creando gran pánico en las ciudades, en la habitación todos yacían con el rostro de miedo al ver la capacidad destructiva de aquel ataque del castaño

-qu..que ha sido eso?-dijo el pelirojo con un rostro palido

-no lo se, en todos mis años de investigación jamas he visto que algún usuario del boster gear tuviera tal poder destructivo esto es una pesadilla de 18 años-dijo el caido con un ligero nerviosismo

En el campo de batalla los dos contrincantes yacían en sus lugares antes del disparo, pero el rubio estaba petrificado por el poder del castaño y aquel ser que le había influido tal miedo

-mierda…le he fallado, presidenta….rias, lo..sien..to…ugh-fueron las palabras del castaño mientras su balance breaker desaparecía y caía piso completamente rendido, mientras su bosted gear tenia multiples grietas y daños

-{ el peon de rias sama ya no puede continuar el ganador es maximilian de la casa lowe}- dijo graifia mientras también estaba sorprendida por los resultados de la batalla

-bien sizchers espero que cumplas tu parte del trato- dijo odelia mientras se retiraba del lugar aunque parecía satisfecha

En su trono sizchers hacia aparecer un circulo mágico con el cual dio unas instrucciones a sus hombres que recogieron al castaño del área de batalla y lo llevaron ala enfermería

Rias y su sequito regresaron asus habitaciones ya asignadas en el castillo gremory completamente sorprendias y en estado de shock por el resultado del combate y el poder del castaño.

Unos minutos después el castaño recupero el conocimiento pero se sorprendo al ver que se encontraba amarrado en su cama, después de unos momentos vio a sizchers entrar ala habitación con su pelo cubriendo su ojos

-sizchers que sucede por que estoy atado?-pregunto el castaño pero el pelirojo solo murmuro unas palabras las cuales el castañño no pudo oir- he…sizches no pude oir lo que dijo podría reperirlo una vez ma…ugh…haaaaaa- grito el castaño mientras multiples círculos mágicos aparecían en su cuerpo delos cuales multiples piezas de peon salían

El pelirojo solo permanecía viendo la escena sin ninguna expresión, mientras el castaño gritaba y lloraba escupiendo sangre debido al dolor y la extracción de sus evil pieces, pero los gritos y suplicas del castaño no eran escuchadas por nadie ya que la habitación tenia un hechizo que se aseguraba de que ningún ruido saliera de este.

Cuando el proceso termino el castaño apenas si tenia energía para mantener sus ojos abiertos, con ellos vio como sizchers tenia sus piezas sangradas, para después retirarse, al salir dos soldados de sizchers entraron y cargaron al castaño llevándolo por pasillos poco usados por el personal gremory, mientras que en la enfermería un cadáver con la forma y apariencia del castaño era puesto en el lugar y consiguiente las piezas del mismo eran puestas en el, al no ser el castaño no revivirían y tampoco se notaria la diferencia de si era el chico o un cadáver cualquiera simulando la muerte del castaño.

Acabo de una hora rias y su sequito fueron a ver al cadáver que se parecía al castaño, cuando rias y los demás vieron que el cuerpo permanecía inmóvil

Oir :"You And I, Unfulfilled Feelings" Gundam Seed Destiny - Toshihiko Sahashi (Cover)

-onni sama que sucedió?-pregunto rias

-lo siento rias pero el murió al usar su fuerza vital en aquel ataque tan destructivo-dijo el pelirojo con una mirada muerta, y obiamente mintiendo

-issei…por favor no te vallas, te necesito….ISSEI ¡-fueron los gritos de rias en la habitación mientras lloraba junto al cuerpo

-issei san por favor no puede haberse ido-decia una asia completamente destrozada

\- issei kun…por favor no mueras yo…nose que hacer sin ti…-decia una akeno en un estado similar al de asia

Mientras las gremory permanecían en la habitación llorando la muerte del castaño, en un barranco los dos soldados de gremory depositaron el cadáver del castaño en el fondo arrogándolo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

En el fondo del barranco el cuerpo del castaño permanecía derramando sangre debido ala extracción y heridas realizadas por la caída, pero lo sorprendente fue ver como el castaño abría sus ojos nuevamente

-draig….que sucedió?-pregunto el castaño mientras se reincorporaba

- **lo siento…compañero, pero estamos en una situación un tanto complicada** -dijo el dragon aunque se oia que lloraba

-voy a morir verdad?-pregunto mientras veía la luna recostado en una de las paredes de la colina

 **-..si..-** dijo el dragón

-cuanto tiempo me queda?-dijo el castaño

- **no mucho una media hora debido alos aumentos de poder que obtuviste** -dijo el dragon

-bien….es suficiente tiempo, para mi-dijo el castaño mientras se reincorporaba

- **issei…que piensas hacer** -dijo el dragon sorprendido por las palabras del castaño

-voy a vengarme…. esto no era perte del trato yo que sacrifique mucho por rias y los demás y asi me pagan-dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar apoyándose alas paredes rumbo ala mansión gremory

- **pero como en tus condiciones es imposible issei** -dijo el dragon intentando hacer que su compañero recapacitara

Y asi mientras el castaño se dirigía ala mansión de la cual lo habían tratado de matar mientras la sangre aun chorreaba su cuerpo pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron a mitad del camino mientras veía la mancion gremory y de ella como un carroaje salía del lugar, en dicho vehiculo iban odelia y max.

El castaño veía como todo se volvia borroso en su vista aunque aun tuviera suficiente tiempo de vida para entrar en la mancion gremory no saldría vivo de ahí y mucho menos vengarse asi que se reuso a seguir avanzando y aceptar su destino en ese lugar, pero algo frio cayo en su mano al ver detenidamente que era vio un copo de nieve, viendo al cielo pudo ver como comenzaba a caer nieve, lentamente el paisaje se torno blanco debido alos copos que cubrieron todo de blanco, el castaño sentía frio pero no por el clima si no por haber fallado ala persona que amaba y por eso había terminado asi, si hubiera logrado asentar el ataque hubiera ganado era lo que resonaba en la mente del castaño

-morire aquí-dijo el castaño ya cubierto de nieve mientras cerraba sus ojos

- **issei..vamos levántate aun no puede ser tu final….issei ¡** -gritaba el dragon rojo asu portador pero este había dejado de responder **\- no quiero que mueras..vamos** -decia el dragon con una voz compretamente quebrada la cual parecía ser de una chica

\- yo te nesecito issei….-fueron las palabras de una chica que vestía un vestido lavanda de mangas cortas, con una bufanda blanca tenia un pelo largo café sostenido por una coleta que unia su largo pelo, la chica de ojos azul fuerte veía al castaño completamente sin expresiones- por eso no mueras aun- fueron sus palabras antes de unir sus lavios con los del castaño antes de ser envueltos en un haz de luz que los desaparecio del lugar.

Mientras tanto las gremory permanecían completamente destrozadas viendo como la nieve caia por sus ventanas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y si es asi dejarlo en los reviews

Capitulo 2:princesa aurora

* * *

oir:fundam wing ost 1/27 hourglass of sadness

en las afueras del bosque de los terrenos gremory...

\- yo te necesito issei….-fueron las palabras de una chica que vestía un vestido lavanda de mangas cortas, con una bufanda blanca tenia un pelo largo café sostenido por una coleta que unia su largo pelo, la chica de ojos azul fuerte veía al castaño completamente sin expresiones- por eso no mueras aun- fueron sus palabras antes de unir sus labios con los del castaño antes de ser envueltos en un haz de luz que los desaparecio del lugar.

Mientras tanto las gremory permanecían completamente destrozadas viendo como la nieve caia por sus ventanas pero un brillo llamo la atencion de una de ellas, se trataba de rias gremory que aun con sus sentidos demoniacos (recordad que estos son mas desarrollados que el de los humanos) no alcanzo aver que era ese brillo, la inquietud llenaba su corazon pero era mas su dolor por la perdida de issei.

ese dia no solo marco la peor experiencia de rias gremory, el perder asu preciado peon, su lindo siervo, su heroe, su amor por culpa de un chico desaparecido algo que ella simplemente no perdonara facilmente...

* * *

en algun lugar del cielo, se encontraba issei en una camilla de hospital con varios aparatos electronicos futuristas y otros de extraña apariencia organica conectados a su cuerpo, el castaño debatia entre la vida y la muerte, junto a estos aparatos para poder llevar acabo sus deseos.

desde atras de un cristal que daba ala habitacion del castaño, dos figuras hablaban...

-es increible que issei aun siga luchando despues de lo sucedido-dijo el overlord del cielo michael

-si realmente es increible pensar que el siga vivo por su fuerza de voluntad-dijo el ex lider de los caidos azazel-crees que lo logre?-

-no lo se, realmente quiero que lo haga-dijo el overlord del cielo viendo al castaño

-escucha michael, esto es una secreto pero desarrollamos una maquina que ayuda a cerrar las heridas mortales de angeles y caidos aunque no se cuales sean los resultados si se usan en un demonio-dijo el caido dandole una carpeta con papeles al overlord del cielo

-esto es...-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos seriamente

-asi es, esto es el proyecto de la "princesa aurora"-dijo el caido mientras veia al castaño-esta puede ser su unica opcion pero necesito tu ayuda para esto-dijo viendo al rubio

-entiendo te ayudare-dijo despues de cerrar la carpeta que contenia los papeles del proyecto "princesa aurora" y sacaba un mano de cartas de corazones rojos del cual saco la carta del king- en el sistema demoniaco issei valia ocho piesas de peon asi que usare en el esta carta-dijo mientras que le mostraba la carta al caido

-oh ya veo yo tenia la misma idea-dijo mientras sacaba el caido un king negro

asi los dos volteavan aver nuevamente al castaño, el cual tenia un sueño...

* * *

 **~sueño de issei~**

el castaño soñaba mientras debatia entre la vida y la muerte, su sueño mostraba una ciudad, era japon y se encontraba en una casa de gente rica por lo visto, una pareja se encontraba asu lado junto a otro chico de pelo rubio de talvez unos 11 años, no podia ver sus rostros eran cubiertos por una sombra pero parecian gente amable el castaño al contemplarse se vio con una edad de 5 años talvez, portando un traje azul fuerte y entrente de ellos se encontraba otra familia pero a diferencia de los que se encontraban asu lado ellos tenia a una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules y un joven mayor que ella por talvez 7 años.

la chica vei a issei con una sonrisa mientras los adultos hablaban, exactamente de que era lo que hablaban era lo que se preguntaba el castaño pero despues vio como se despedian, se inclino en contra de su voluntad para despedirse y comenzo a salir pero algo sugeto su hombro y le dio la vuelta para resivir un beso de la chica, un brillo ocurrio dejando al castaño segado por un momento,cuando recupero la vista el entorno habia cambiado ya no era una casa se encontraba en un carro modesto y vei como conducia el hombre que se encontraba asu lado hasta hace unos momentos, sentado a su lado la mujer y atras junto a el se encontraba el chico, todo parecia ir normalmente pero una explocion saco el auto del camino haciendo que se volcara.

al salir pudo ver como la pareja estaba en sus asientos con sangre brotando de sus rostros, parecian muertos en eso vio como unas armaduras negras llegaban, si fueran rojas y con unos cambios de diseño serian como la scale mail del castaño pero estas tenian espadas y lanzas de energia, las cuales no eran doradas como las de los angeles o los caidos eran moradas.

el castaño queria hacer algo pero su cuerpo no se movia, y veia como se acercaban a el con intenciones de matarlo, cerro los ojos esperando despertar con el ataque de esta pesadilla , pero no sucedio nada al abrirlos vio una armadura blanca de detalles negros con un escudo blanco que tenia un halcon dorado, el casco era extraño parecia ser de estilo romano ya que tenia una especie de cepillo rojo en el.

el castaño seguia sin moverse, viendo a aquella armadura la cual habrio su casco revelando al chico rubio el cual le indico que corriera, el castaño involuntariamente corria mientras derramaba lagrimas y se perdia en la oscuridad

* * *

 **~pov normal~**

afuera de los sueños del castaño, se encontraban azazel y michael con sus respectivas cartas sobre el castaño, las cuales de manera silenciosa ingresaron al castaño.

-bien parece que las acepto correctamente-decia el averlord del cielo

-si pero aun falta el comienzo de la recuperacion y me preocupa su parte demonio-dijo el caido mientras una extraña maquina entraba, era una capsula con forma de chica con cabellera rubia, la cual era envuelta de alas, mientras abrazaba un contenedor de cristal amarillo

-esta es la maquina?-pregunto el rubio mientras veia la maquina

-si, ahora todo depende de el- dijo mientras enfermeras, doctores y cientificos tanto angeles como caidos ingresaban y desconectaban al castaño para introducirlo en el cristal dorado de la capsula con forma angelical-bien ahora es momento que descanses issei-dijo el caido mientras cerraba la capsula y sumia al castaño en un sueño profundo...

* * *

bien hasta aqui de momento si quieren ver como es donde metieron a issei buscar: "gundam wing aurora princess cold sleep" y tambien de paso tambein gundam wing little prince capsule que tiene un diseño similar y es donde ingresan a otra personaje el cual saldra mas adelante.

siendo asi hasta la proxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo espero que les guste este estara lleno de secretos, revelaciones y nuevos personajes asi como algo inesperado y si les gusta dejarlo en los reviews

Capitulo 3: los preventores G5, la nueva diosa del cielo y la cumbre de las fracciones

* * *

-si, ahora todo depende de el- dijo mientras enfermeras, doctores y cientificos tanto angeles como caidos ingresaban y desconectaban al castaño para introducirlo en el cristal dorado de la capsula con forma angelical-bien ahora es momento que descanses issei-dijo el caido mientras cerraba la capsula y sumia al castaño en un sueño profundo...

en eso todos los presentes salian de la habitacion y dejaban el lugar en silencio y oscuridad mientras el castaño dormia profundamente, en otra habitacion una capsula en las mismas condiciones pero con un diseño diferente: era un chico envuelto en una rosa blanca mientras este sostenia una roza mas pequeña de color rojo en su interio habia un cuerpo femenino pero era incapas de ser visto en su totalidad devido al hielo que cubria el cristal, tenia rastros de permanecer algun tiempo en ese estado, desde el otro lado de la habitacion habia un cristal oscuro donde del otro lado se encontraban el caido y el overlord del cielo- ponto sera el momento en que la verdadera lider de la union de las tres grandes fraciones haga su debut-dijo viendo el contenedor

-si, uno de los secretos mejor guardados por angeles y caidos prontro saldra ala luz, el proyecto "little prince"-dijo el caido al ver en la misma direccion

-y ya tienes alos candidatos para ser sus guardaespaldas?-pregunto el overlord del cielo

-si, aqui tienes-dijo entregando unos una carpeta con cinco informes los cuales el angel reviso para despues volver su mirada ala capsula

asi mientras los dos veian el contenedor el lugar se cubria de silencio...

* * *

15 años despues...

han pasado 15 años desde la batalla de issei y el caballero lowe maximilian, las gremory se han recuperado en su plenitud aunque aun guardan un lijero resentimiento hacia la familia lowe aun que la "muerte" del castaño no fuera su culpa, despues de estos 15 años ellas para aparentar ser humanas incrementaron su edad y ahora se ven un poco mas adultas.

despues de algun tiempo de pensarlo rias gremory resignada acepto el compromiso con el chico desaparecido, el cual por todas las fraciones es buscado, actualmente una conferencia sera llevada por los lideres de todas las fracciones del mundo para discutir temas sobre el terrorismo de la brigada del khaos el cual desde hace 15 años se mantenia en silencio y sobre la mantencion del actual grupo anti terrorista dxd.

gracias alos esfuerzos de rossweisser se consiguio la academia kuoh para la reunion de esta, asi todos los demonios de kuoh el clan sitri y gremory trabajan en los preparativos de la reunion junto a irina, julio, el equipo de vali, cao cao y ophis.

~cielo- habitacion de entrenamiento~

en lo tanto que eso sucedia en el mundo humano en el cielo se estaban preparando otros preparativos para la velada que se llevaria esa noche, en una habitacion donde varios equipos de entrenamiento, pisinas, sacos de golpear, pesas, armas de madera, etc. se encontraban unos chicos entrenando, en eso el overlord del cielo ingreso mientras veia los papeles que hace 15 años resivio del caido, estos contenia la informacion de los chicos presentes...

* * *

Duo Maxwell **Edad:** 19 años. **Etnia:** Estadounidense. humano reencarnado **Lugar de origen:** estados unidos **Estatura:** 1,56 m (5 ft 1 in) **Peso:** 46 kg (101 lb) **Color de ojos:** violetas. **Color de cabello:** café. **Ocupación:** preventor

Descrito como _Shinigami_ o _Sombra negra_. Es un joven carismático y amable que otorga al equipo un lado cómico. Su mayor característica es que siempre desaparece sin dejar rastro. Perteneció al _Grupo de Barrenderos_ ( _Sweepers Group_ ) y al parecer fue entrenado por Howard (un tipo bastante misterioso y cómico). Su nombre real se desconoce, pero se sabe que cuando era niño, tuvo un amigo llamado SOLO, quien era como un hermano mayor para él. Pero debido a una enfermedad de presumible origen magico que hubo en la estados unidos,donde mucha gente murió, entre ellos SOLO. Es por esta razón que el pequeño niño cambia su nombre a Duo (dos en francés) pues consideraba que SOLO y él eran un dúo inseparable.

Después de esto, se hizo parte de una pequeña pandilla de niños que robaban comida y víveres para subsistir, hasta que conoció al padre Maxwell y a la madre Helen, los cuales cuidaron de toda la pandilla por un tiempo.

Todos los niños fueron adoptados, pero nadie quería adoptar a Duo ya que era un niño muy rebelde y difícil, por eso fue adoptado por el padre Maxwell y la madre Helen, incluso fue la madre Helen, quien peinó a Duo y después de lloriqueos le hizo una trenza, para arreglarle su cabello. Desde ese entonces Duo siempre se ha peinado de esa manera. Un día Duo salió a dar una vuelta y se tardó en llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, cuando llegó, la encontró totalmente incinerada, el cadáver del padre Maxwell y a la madre Helen aún desfalleciendo, al encontrarla ella falleció en sus brazos.

Luego de este incidente Duo decide colocarse el apellido Maxwell en honor a sus seres queridos.

Posteriormente (y luego de su entrenamiento por parte de Howard) se le entregó el sacred gear **Deathscythe** , con el cual supuestamente habla y comprende.

Aparte es un gran mecánico y amigo. Una característica especial de este personaje es que irónicamente siempre viste como cura aunque se hace llamar **El Dios de la Muerte** , se cree que se viste así en honor del padre Maxwell.

Luego de esto por cosas de la vida se encuentra en azazel, al cual le demuestra que puede controlar al sacred gear **Deathscythe** sin ningún apuro, desde este entonces se le encarga preventor. Más tarde, después conoce a - y siempre trata de hacerle reír para que actúe de una manera menos agresiva. Luego conoce a los demás preventores y denota por su buen sentido del humor y simpatía, sin dejar de ser un soldado decidido A cumplir su misión.

despues se descubrio que tenia una hermana con un sacred gear desconicido de nombre Hilde, la cualse encuentra en gregori, Se cree que entre ellos hay una relación de un tipo afectuoso, pero no se ha confirmado si es que tienen una relación hermano/hermana (mejores amigos), o algo más.

* * *

Trowa Barton **Edad:** 20 años (algunos dicen que 19, no se sabe). **Etnia:** desconocida/angel. **Lugar de origen:** medio angel **Estatura:** 1,60 m (5 ft 3 in) **Peso:** 47 kg (103 lb) **Color de ojos:** verde obscuro. **Color de cabello:** café. **Ocupación:** preventor/ payaso de circo **sacred gear:** Heavyarms

Descrito como _Brazos Fuertes_. Es un joven midio angel apático, con un alto conocimiento de las tácticas e inteligencia del enemigo y una forma muy pragmática de ver su misión. Cabe mencionar que este no es su nombre verdadero, ya que él mismo desconoce su nombre, haciéndose llamar "el sin nombre" o Nanashi en japonés. Es muy apático y cuidadoso, estudia de manera muy detallada al enemigo antes de atacar, infiltrándose en las bases enemigas y atacando desde adentro.

Es muy callado y reservado. Su pasado es totalmente incierto, pues se cree que perdió la memoria siendo aun muy pequeño.

él no tomó su nombre, sino que le fue impuesto por el michael para reemplazar al verdadero (y fallecido) Trowa Barton, un angel desaparecido en el ataque de quipoon al cielo. Cuando regreso a la tierra en una de sus misiones se oculta en un circo, trabajando como payaso, en el cual vive con Catherine Bloom, por la cual siente un cariño especial (algunos informes declaran que probablemente Catherine es la hermana mayor de Trowa), ella lo cuida como si fuera su difunto hermano, así que normalmente se preocupa mucho por el, pero sospecha de la identidad del joven.

su primer compañeor de equipo ha sido Quatre Raberba Winner quien siempre trató de ayudar o unir fuerzas con Trowa, pero este le dijo que no.

Posteriormente conoce a Wufei Chang, con el cual vive en el circo por un tiempo, Trowa aplica mucho lo que su maestro Odín Lowe le dijo alguna vez, "La mejor manera de vivir la vida es de acuerdo a tus emociones".

De aquí en adelante, Trowa empezó a preocuparse más por la gente; y aunque siempre tuvo en si un sentimiento por proteger a sus seres queridos nunca lo había visto del modo como Heero le explico. De esta manera se sacrifica más de una vez por sus compañeros de grupo, incluso al punto de estallar su Gundam y perder la memoria (por segunda vez).

Se cree que oculta sus emociones, son pocos los que lo han visto reír. Es por esta razón que en ocasiones Trowa es afiliado con una máscara, no solo por su manera de ser, sino también por como se infiltra en las bases enemigas aparentando ser un aliado, y luego pasa a destruirlo todo, es decir, nunca se sabe el como va a actuar.

* * *

 **Quatre Raberba Winner** **Edad:** 18 años. **Etnia:** Árabe (de madre Estadounidense) humano reencarnado. **Lugar de origen:** arabia **Estatura:** 1,54 m (5 ft 1 in) **Peso:** 40 kg (88 lb) **Color de ojos:** verde agua. **Color de cabello:** rubio claro. **Ocupación:** preventor/ aristocrata y empresario **sacred gear:** Sandrock

Un joven aristócrata de origen árabe muy amable y bondadoso, con mucha empatía, que no desea pelear. Es el heredero de una poderosa y rica familia de arabia. Su familia está dedicada a la minería espacial y tiene propiedad sobre un importante número de asteroides y Colonias de recursos.

Tiene 29 hermanas, las cuales se encuentran viviendo en distintos asteroides de recursos naturales. El padre de Quatre practica el pacifismo, por lo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su hijo de ser heredero.

Quatre demuestra ser un excelente líder y estratega militar, guiando a sus compañeros y unificando sus ataques para conseguir mejores resultados.

Muchas personas relacionan a Quatre con Dorothy Catalonia en una forma amorosa, pero nadie esta seguro de esta relación.

* * *

Wufei Chang **Edad:** 19 años. **Etnia:** Chino. humano reencarnado **Lugar de origen:** China **Estatura:** 1,54 m (5 ft 1 in) **Peso:** 40 kg (88 lb) **Color de ojos:** negros. **Color de cabello:** negro. **Ocupación:** preventor **sacred gear:** shenlong ("Nataku")

Descrito como _Justicia Violenta_ , es un joven chino entrenado en artes marciales, muy honorable y orgulloso, cuyo objetivo es marcar su venganza en contra de la brigada del khaos por las masacres a las que su familia fue sometida en el pasado. Prefiere combatir solo contra sus enemigos, demuestra una actitud claramente machista y no le agrada perder en combate contra un oponente que sea más fuerte que él.

* * *

 **¿? Edad:** 19 años. **Etnia:** Japonés./- **Lugar de origen:** kuoh **Estatura:** 1,56 m (5 ft 1 in) **Peso:** 46 kg (101 lb) **Color de ojos:** cafes. **Color de cabello:** café oscuro o castaño. **Ocupación:** preventor **sacred gear:** bosted gear

Originario de la kuoh y de ascendencia japonesa. Su actual nombre es en realidad un nombre clave para las batallas, su nombre original fue borrado a peticion propia. actual nombre heero yui: nombre perteneciente a un pacifista de las fraciones que estuvo a punto de lograr la unión entre estas junto ala familia lowe del inframundo y los angeles de la casa peacecraft pero fue asesinado, originando la toma de nombre de este. Es considerado como el _Soldado Perfecto_ ( _Perfect Soldier_ ).

anterior mente un demonio, fue reclutado al salvarle la vida por medio de un prosedimiento experimental y de alto riesgo, Es una persona fría y calculadora, en ocasiones despiadado y sádico, en últimas alguien que muy difícilmente muestra emoción alguna.

Su personalidad fue marcada por dos eventos durante un - - para evitar el compromiso de - - y una misión en la cual se le había pedido detonara en el inframundo area de los angeles caidos .

Después de instalar los explosivos, - se fue a descansar segun las palabras propias de -. Cuando estaba dormido se le acercó una pequeña niña que paseaba a su perro. La niña le pregunto porque dormía en el césped y porque estaba solo, a lo que él le respondió que siempre había estado solo. La niña se sorprendió de la respuesta del joven y le regalo una flor, a lo que añadió que ella no estaba sola porque tenía a su perro, posteriormente se fue. - se quedó pensando en lo que la niña había dicho hasta que llegó la noche y la hora de detonar las bombas.

En el momento en que la base hizo explosión, - se dio cuenta que había hecho un mal calculo y el impacto de la explosión alcanzó una red de combustible en el inframundo que se exploto contra varios edificios y parte del sector residencial del area de los angeles caidos.

Al sentirse culpable fue a buscar sobrevivientes, pero para su pesar no encontró a nadie vivo, incluyendo el cadáver de la niña, del perro y su oso de peluche.

Después de este incidente, sus tutores el ovelord del cielo y el ex lider de los angeles caidos le preguntaron acerca de lo ocurrido, a lo que él respondió estar bien, pero desde ese día se volvió más insensible, distante y asocial.

Desde aquel incidente, cree que solo es un sirviente de la guerra, que él solamente sirve para pelear. Incluso intenta suicidarse más de una vez, o auto detonar si la situacion lo amerita porque su misión ha sido insatisfactoria.

Debido a su fuerte entrenamiento es un excelente soldado y hacker, para el cual su único objetivo en la vida es cumplir con las misiones que se le asignan.

luego en el cielo conoce a Duo Maxwell el cual le salva la vida y siempre trata de llevarse bien con él, y aunque Heero siempre es muy reservado, Duo siempre esta jugándole bromas que por obvias razones siempre son fríamente recibidas por Heero. Duo será lo más cercano que tiene de ser un amigo.

* * *

al terminar de leer los informes el angel vio alos chicos en especial al castaño mientras este golpeaba un saco de boxeo, con una mirada melancolica y triste, para despues retirarse y dirigirse auna habitacion en los niveles mas altos del cielo

asi diriguien doce al nivel seis del cielo el overlord del cielo leyo otro informe...

* * *

Relena Peacecraft **edad:** 19 años **etnia** : angel **l** **ugar de origen:** cielo (sexto nivel)

 **Estatura:** 1,56 m (5 ft 1 in) **Peso:** 46 kg (101 lb) **Color de ojos:** azules **color de cabello:** dorado (castaño)

Relena es la hija del Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores del cielo durante la epoca de dios. Su padre, quien siguio las ideologías del Heero Yuy original, estába a favor de las negociaciones de paz con las demas fracciones. Una asignación que deja poco tiempo al Sr. peacecraft para estar con su esposa e hija. La riqueza de su familia y su estatus social sirven para que Relena sea protegida por los mejores miembros del cielo incluido los serfafines, pero sirve de poco para reducir su soledad. su existencia es callada por peticion de dios antes de la gran guerra hasta la union de las fracciones, ella descubre la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarse a la vida gracias a su unico amigo - - por quien siente un gran afecto y siempre que puede anda atrás de él. se muestra curiosa y entrometida, y solo se dedica a seguir a - a donde sea que este vaya, durante los ultimos 15 años a sufrido cambios en su personalidad, los cuales apuntan hacia la madurez, razón por la cual termina inspirando un especial respeto en -. Es una chica inteligente, apasionada, sentimental, valerosa y amante de la paz. Cuando el Sr. Darlian es víctima de un atentado hace 12 años, estando en su lecho de muerte, esté le confiesa a Relena un gran secreto Ella es la heredera al trono del cielo, ya que su hermano mayor Milliardo Peacecraft desapareció el día en que sus padres murieron en la primera reunion no oficial de paz de las fracciones. Desde ese momento, Relena decide luchar por la paz. Ella decide toma el poder del cielo cuando sea necesario y lo declarar totalmente la union pacifista de las fracciones. Además, funda una escuela en el cielo, a la que asisten chicas de distintas fracciones para aprender sobre ara su primera aparicion en la reunion mundial de las fracciones del mundo humano donde asumira la posicion del seraphin michael, actual overlord del cielo.

* * *

despues de leer el informe el angel esperaba con ancias ese momento ya que el ser overlord del cielo no era tan sencillo y mucho menos divertido, requeria de una gran dedicacion y total nobleza asi como un gran amor hacia todas las formas de vida cosa que aunque tubiera no eran lo que el deseaba, lo que el realmente queria era sino servir a dios nuevamente y estar bajo su sabiduria y si el la habia elegido a ella seria por una razon.

asi mientras cerraba el informe llego a la puerta de una habitacion donde, toco para poder ingresar

-adelante-se escucho del interior, siendo asi el overlord del cielo entro y vio ala futura lider del cielo que tenia puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas

-estas lista, relena ? en unas horas sera la reunion y sera la primera vez que veas alos actuales lideres de las demas fracciones asi como seras reconocida tambien como la nueva overlord del cielo-dijo mientras veia ala chica ponerse unas zapatillas

-lo se tio michael, despreocupate-decia mientras tomaba una aurolea y la ponia en su cabeza- y como me veo?-pregunto mientras se daba una vuelta en su lugar

-te vez bien estoy seguro que incluso el dira lo mismo-dijo mientras la chica se sonrojaba

-no digas cosas asi tio-dijo mientras tapaba su rostro de verguenza por el comentario del caido, aunque esperaba que asi fuera

-bueno es momento de retirarnos, vamos-dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano ala chica la cual ella tomo gentilmente y asi salian del lugar.

mientras recorrian los niveles llegaron a uno de los cuartos de transportacion del cielo, donde cinco chicos los esperaban junto a otros angeles, la chica figo su mirada en un castaño que vestia unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta oscura con detalles dorados con un logo en el hombro (pd: si quieren ver como es el atuendo delos chicos buscar gundam wing:preventers) , mientras asu lado una chica de pelo castaño con rizos cortos de tez blanca con un uniforme cafe con botas negras y guantes blancos (muy al estilo segunda guerra mundial pero para mas detalles buscar sally po gundam wing) esperaba enfrente de todos.

-veo que todo esta listo teniente sally-dijo michael ala chica con el uniforme

-si michael sama, todo fue revisado seis veces por precaucion- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al overlord y la chica

y asi seguidos por la escolta todos entraron al portal por donde desaparecieron del cielo y reapareciendo en la academia kuoh, el cual era cubierto por un escenario nocturno con luna llena y varios soldados de distintas fracciones, al continuar caminando llegaron auna puerta, la del gimnacio de la academia y la habrian lentamente...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste este estara lleno de un nuevo personaje asi como algo inesperado y si les gusta dejarlo en los reviews

Capitulo 4:ataque terrorista y los chicos soldados

* * *

~gimnacio de la academia kuoh- momentos antes de la llegada de los angeles~

todos los dioses del mundo se encontraban en la reunion: caidos, demonios, asgardianos, griegos, aztecas, etc.

en el resinto se encontraba el equipo antiterrorista actual; el dxd que se encontraba en severos problemas, al ya haber pasado 15 años desde la ultima actividad de estos y de los terroristas, se cuestiono la actual estancia activa del equipo que contenia alos seres mas poderosos de las tres grandes fracciones.

los unicos faltantes eran los angeles, quienes llegaban en ese momento retrazados, en el lugar ya estaban todos en sus respectivos asientos cuando la puerta se habrio eran michael y una chica, todos miraban ala chica ya que se desconocia su identidad y asi avanzando se sento en el lugar del representante y lider del cielo.

-oye ese lugar es solo para el lider de los angeles-dijo un dios de pelo azul con plumas de varios colores, piel morena, ojos de serpiente y vestimenta azteca (obiamente es quetzalcoatl)

-si si no es mucha molestia señorita podria moverse?-pregunto sizchers lider de los demonios, aunque habia algo que le incomodaba

-este tengo algo que decirles-dijo el rubio overlord del cielo

-que sucede michael?-pregunto el pelirojo

-veran esta chica es la actual lider del cielo-dijo un poco preocupado por la revelacion del chico quien es ahora el ex overlord del cielo

todos en el resinto a excepcion de los angeles y los caidos gritaron

-queeeeeee?¡-se escucho hasta afuera del gimnacio

-como es eso michael?- pregunto el pelirojo

-veran como todos saben cuando dios murio el no nombro ningun susesor y yo tome el puesto de lider de los angeles -dijo mientras todos ascentian-bueno veran ella es la hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores que estuvo a favor de la union de las fracciones y que desafortunadamente murio junto alos demas despues de la gran guerra junto con dios aunque al parecer dios encaso de que algo le sucediera nombro al ministro peacecraft como siguiente lider del cielo pero como tambien murio el cargo se le fue asignado a ella-dijo con preocupacion

-acaso nos estas tomando el pelo-dijo eel dios azteca molesto

-esto es una estupida broma-dijo el dios del trueno del olimpo

asi mientras se escuchaban varias quejas de los demas lideres un guardia de la fraccion del olimpo se acercaba a la joven chica junto con otros de manera indiscreta, cuando se situaron alrededor de la chica uno de ellos saco un cuchillo con evidente veneno magico el cual iva al corazon de la chica, nadie habia visto esa situacion venir, mientras se levantaban de sus acientos para evitar la desgracia la chica solo veia sorprendida como a escasosn centimetros el cuchillo estaba en su cuello, cerrando los ojos se dispuso a aceptar su muerte, pero un sonido se escucho

blam¡

se escucho el sonido de una pistola, cuando una bala obligo al atacante a soltar su cuchillo, viendo hacia el lugar del origen se encontraba un chico castaño con una pistola con tallados del cielo y otras inscripciones santas

oir:Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OST | 10 Enforcement Rush

-alejate de ella-fue lo que dijo serio y sin ninguna muestra de compasion o sentimientos

asi los otros atacantes un total de 17 se revelaron portando multiples lanzas, espadas y demas armas excepto de fuego claro y algunos magos que hiciron aparicion todos parecian fuertes pero rodeavan ala chica asi que los lideres querian evitar cualquier posible ala supuesta lider del cielo

-jajajaja ahora todos al suelo o mataremos a la nueva diosa-dijo mientras tomaba ala chica y la usaba de escudo humano

todos cumplieron sus ordenes incluidos los mienbros de la dxd pero azazel, michel y el castaño desconocido con extraño uniforme se mantuvieron de pie

-esque no me escucharon o esque estan muertos de miedo?-pregunto mientras los tres hombres seguian de pie

-La forma correcta de vivir de un ser humano, es dejarse llevar por sus emociones-dijo el castaño avanzando hacia ellos sin miedo cosa que sorprendio a casi todos los presentes excepto al angel y el caido

pero se escucho como algo caia del techo al alzar su vista se trataban de cuatro chicos que vestian sus uniformes similares al del castaño, una vez en el piso sacaron extraños objetos.

un castaño con trenza aparecio entre tres de los terroristas un demonio y dos caidos,dejandolos completamente confiados

-jajajaja un niño muere-dijo el demonio mientras se lanzaba al chico

-Todo el que me vea, va a morir...y tarde o temprano se reunirá con su creador- dijo,el chico tenia en su mano un baston del cual una hoz de energia aprecio y asi degollando las cabezas de los tres terroristas-saben no deverian meterse con el dios de la muerte-

en toro lado un rubio aterrizo enmedio de cuatro demonios que tenian circulos magicos en sus manos

-pero que mierdas si siguen asi su sueño de la union se vendra abajo, mataremos a relena peacecraft-dijo uno de los demonios

pero algo sorprendente paso el rubio hizo aparecer dos espadas curvadas con las cuales de un movimiento mientras cruzaba a los demonios con gran velocidad, eran partidos en dos

-Una vez que pierdes un sueño, significa que de verdad habrás perdido todo mientras ella sigua viva nosotros seguiremos luchando-dijo mientras los cadaveres caian al suelo

en otro punto de vista 5 demonios veian aun chico de origen chino que no parecia ser un chico muy amable o carismatico, que veia con superioridad alos terroristas y sin ningun temor

-oye te vez fuerte por lo que veo eres un gran guerrero pero porque no te unes a nosotros estoy seguro que con tus habilidades comandarias un gran numero de tropas incluso seria uno de los lideres de la brigada del khaos-dijo uno de los demonios un poco asustado por lo que pudiera hacer el chico

-los guerreros como nosotros solo nasemos para luchar, solo luchando encontraremos nuestro lugar¡-dijo mientras se lanzaba alaos terroristas con gran velocidad y con ataques de kung fu derribo alos enemigos de un solo golpe-ustedes son deviles por eso usan estos ataques sorpresas, un verdadero guerrero no huye o se esconde-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia sus compañeros

cerca de la chica habian porlo menos otros cuatros y cerca de ellos se encontraba otro chico

-quien eres?-preguntaron pero por temor atacaron

estos eran magos asi que invocaron multiples hechizos los cuales se los lanzaron al ultimo de los jovenes, este tenia un fleco que cubria uno de sus ojos pero con gran habilidad y acrobacias logro evitar todos los ataques posicionandoce enfrente de ellos sacandolos a volar con una patada invertida desde el suelo

-solo soy un soldado sin hogarmi objetivo es completar mi mision sin importar las consecuencias pero si tuviesen que llamarme por un nombre seria trowa...trowa barton-dijo levantandoce y dirigiendoce asus compañeros, solo quedaba el lider que tenia a relena como escudo humano

-atras o se muere la chicadijo completamente asustado por como las cosas se havian vuelto, pero tenia aun mas miedo de lo que esos chicos podrian hacer

-ustedes que es lo que quieren?, lo que sea que obtengan de las fracciones lo obtendran aun mas con nosotros-dijo intentando obtener respuestas

pero solo el castaño que habia disparado al inicio avanzo hacia el lentamente

-La historia de la humanidad asi como el de las fracciones y el mundo sobrenatural es como un vals interminable que se apoya en tres pilares fundamentales: los ritmos de guerra, paz y revolución, los cuales serán siempre constantes.-dijo sin sentimientos-Las guerras se llevan muchas vidas y los humanos, demonios, caidos y angeles nunca olvidan el dolor que les deja, pero es incomprensible... jamás dejan de pelear. Arroyos de sangre y lágrimas son los adornos para su ritual autodestructivo pero Vivir es sobrevivir a la lucha y eso es algo que nosotros sabemos bien dijo-La libertad no es algo con lo que se nace, es algo por lo que se muere y yo Voy a matarte..-declaro al momento de comenzar a correr asustando al terrorista quien no reacciono por el miedo que tenia, en un habrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño logro safar de su agarrre ala diosa mientras el sacaba y disparaba contra la caveza del demonio matandolo al instante- por protegerla a ella y sus sueño de paz total-dijo guardando su arma

todos los presentes habian quedado sorprendidos por la manera de actuar de los cinco chicos eran un equipo formidable que no dudaba o basilaba sin duda ni temerle ala muerte, incluso eran mejores que la dxd lo que dejo a este equipo sorprendido.

quienes eran los chicos que eliminaron alos terroristas sin problema?, era lo que rezonaba en la cabeza de todos...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste este estara lleno de un nuevo personaje asi como algo inesperado y si les gusta dejarlo en los reviews

Capitulo 5:el dxd vs los preventores

* * *

~gimnacio de la academia kuoh- momentos despues del atentado~

los guardis y demas equipos medicos estaban en la sala mientras daban tratamientos alos lideres de las fracciones y arrestaban alos terroristas que habian sido aprendidos y eran llevados a interrogatorios, el equipo dxd se sentia mal ya que aun siendo un equipo anti terrorista siempre eran sorprendidos y terminaban en malas situaciones, de no haber sido por esos cinco chicos las cosas ubieran salido mal y probablemente la rubia hubiera sido secuestrada o algo peor.

despues de calmarse las cosas todos retomaron la junta

-bien permitanme presentarme soy relena peacecraft, actual lider del cielo-dijo la castaña

-es un gusto señorita relena soy el actual maoh lucifer, sizchers-dijo el peli rojo pero despues vio al castaño que habia usado una pistola con anterioridad, este lo veia con odio lo que incomodaba al lider de los demonios aunque le recordaba aa alguien pero no sabia a quien

-mucho gusto y bien reanudando, he venido aqui para hacer una solicitud-dijo la castaña seriamente

-solicitud?-pregunto odin lider de la fraccion nordica

-si, quiero solicitar la desintegracion de la dxd y que mi equipo anti terrorista se haga cargo de los asuntos de las fracciones incluida la busqueda de odin lowe jr.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos alos caidos y los angeles

-que quiere decir con eso, señorita relena-dijo sizchers molesto por la solicitud- el equipo dxd ha sido eficiente desde su fundacion en estos ultimos 15 años no hay motivo para esto-dijo seriamente

-estoy deacuerdo con lo que dijiste actual lucifer pero el dxd no ha dado todo por detener a estos terroristas y ademas en estos 15 años su fuerza de combate ha disminuido con la perdida del sekiriyute que era su principal fortaleza y talvez el mas fuerte de todos- aclaro haciendo que las gremory recordaran al castaño-por eso al ver su actual fuerza de combate en este ataque he decidido que el equipo dxd sea desmantelado

-y si encualquier caso asi fuera quienes serian los nuevos integrantes de su equipo anti terrorista?-pregunto el pelirojo seriamente

-ellos cinco-dijo señalando alos chicos que hasta hace un momento habian detenido alos terroristas-ellos son el equipo que propongo los preventores g5; conformados por trowa barton, duo maxwell, wufei chang, quatre raberba y finalmente heero yui (nombre clave de issei para evitar ser reconocido por los demas)-dijo despues de presentarlos

la sala se estaba tornando tensa, aunque ambos tenia puntos a favor; la dxd tenia mas puntos en contra devido asu estado inactivo en estos 15 años y viarios errores cometidos anteriormente en sus misiones

-entonces que les parece esto un encuentro-dijo el caido

-un encuentro?-dijeron los dos lideres de las fracciones

-si, ahora que todas las fracciones que estan aqui porque no deverian tener un encuentro, el equipo que gane sera el equipo anti terrorista de las fracciones y tambien asi los demas lideres ven a ambos equipos como se desenvuelven en combate para asi tomar una segunda opinion-aclaro el caido

los lideres de las demas fracciones ajenas alas tres grandes, discutieron la idea propuesta por el caido, despues de hablarlo retomaron sus lugares en la conferencia

-bien nosotros aceptamos la solicitud de azazel, veamos que equipo merece ser el equipo anti terrorista de las fracciones-aclaro el dios zeus

-muy bien, grayfia-dijo el peli rojo a una sirvienta peliplatina

-entendido- asi la peliplatina cero una dimencion de volcillo, donde los contendientes entraron

el area de juego era una replica ala academia kuoh lo que facilitaria al equipo dxd ya que conocian ese lugar, de lado del dxd eran: rias y su sequito, sona y su sequito, irina y julio, y finalmente vali y su equipo

del lado de la diosa del cielo estaban los preventores los cuales eran solamente 5, la pelea parecia estar en desventaja tanto numerica como de poder asi que pensaron que todo estaba decidido, pero aun asi el juego se llevo acabo

-* _bien por el titulo de grupo terrorista de las fracciones el equipo dxd de las tres fracciones contra el equipo de los preventores de parte de relena sama,la batalla tendra el tiempo de dos horas, sin restricion de poder. sin mas comienzen*-_ indico la peliplatina

asi se decidio que todos los expertos en espadas: kiba, xenovia, irina, arturo, benia y momo fueran al bosque de la academia, los especialistas de magia como: gasper, ravel, akeno, kuroka y tsubaqui fueron ala cancha libre de deportes, las torres como koneko, loup, rossweiser fueron al gimnacio ,mientras rias ,sona, asia permanecieron en el edificio del consejo estudiantil y finalmente el peon saji junto a vali y bikou fueron al adentrarse al territorio enemigo y tratar de llegar al club del oculismo.

en el club se encontraba en solamente el castaño, centado en el sillon de la peliroja mientras esperaba las noticias de sus compañeros los cuales habian ido a interceptar a sus objetivos

el primero en entrar en combate fue quatre quien esperaba alos espadachines en el bosque

-sera mejor que se retiren si no quieren salir lastimados- advirtio el rubio

-por el honor de nuestra ama te derrotaremos-dijo el rubio con un lunar

-se los he advertido-dijo haciendo aparecer sus espadas curveadas mientras kiba invocaba dos espadas: su sword bird y gram, mientras arturo hacia lo mismo con calibur, xenovia tambien sacaba a duranda de su dimencion personal y irina hacia aparecer una espada sacro-demoniaca (las espadas deribadas de la de kiba producidas en masa)

sin previo aviso el joven preventor corto horizontalmente mientras sus oponentes esquibaban el ataque, el resultado los arboles en su direccion fueron cortados como mantequilla

-esas espadas son peligrosas-dijo el rubio gremory viendo la habilidad de la espada

-caballeros gremory ataquemos ala vez para terminar esto-dijo el desendiente de arturo

asi los tres realizaron un corte vertical mientras saltaban, el preventor no se inmuto por las tres espadas mas fuertes de todas y espero a que estubieran cerca de el, irina que veia esto comenzo a preocuparse por la actitud del chico

al estar a un metro las espadas de el, las vio como analizandolas y en segundos se encontraba bloqueandolas en x y despues impulsandolos hacia atras haciendo que chocaran con los troncos

al comenzar a reincorporase se quedaron atonitos ya que ni las tres espadas mas fuertes de todas fueron suficientes para hacer que retrosediera y al contrario ellos fueron lanzados con mucha facilidad

-q..quien ...eres tu?que ...sacred gear es esa?-pregunto arturo ya que su espada era la mas fuerte de todas y aun asi no funciono el ataque combinado de su espada, la sacro espada y durandal

-mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner y soy usuario del sacred gear **Sandrock** -se presento mientras hacia una reverencia

-sacred gear **Sandrock**?-pregunto arturo al no reconocer ese sacred gear

* * *

-azazel que sacred gear es ese?-pregunto sizchers al caido sentado asu lado

-escucha sizchers esos chicos tienen algo especial-dijo sin apartar su mirada del juego

-algo especial?-dijo al no entender el significado de sus palabras

-ellos tienen los sacred gear derivados de el bosted gear y el divine dividing-dijo aun con la vista en el juego

-que has dicho derivados de la bosted gear y el divine dividing?-dijo sorprendido por las palabras que habia escuchado

-si aunque no tienen las habilidades de sus originales igualan en poder a estos dos longinus al grado de entrar en la categoria longinus convirtiéndolas en los 18 longinus creados por dios-dijo con una sonriza viendo al peli rojo quien estaba sorprendido por lo dicho

-18 entonces ellos tienen cuatro longinus?-pregunto sorprendido por dicha revelacion (recordar que originalmente eran 13 longinus pero con el de gasper se volvieron 14)- y asi se pregunto cuales serian los otros tres longuinus de los chicos

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste este estara lleno de un nuevo personaje asi como algo inesperado y si les gusta dejarlo en los reviews

Capitulo 6:el dxd vs los preventores pt 2

* * *

despues de la revelacion del caido el rey demonio empalidecio ya que el equipo dxd no tenia experiencia o conocimientos de estos longinus, asi que solo se retracto a ver el resto del combate

~dimencion de volcillo~

la batalla se llevaba muy fuertemente entre los espadachines que no hacian retroceder en nada al preventor rubio de dos espadas y asi comenzando a perder los estribos ya que los hacia ver como un par de niños y asi continuaron luchando: corte con corte, estocada con estocada sin detenerse como si de un vals se trataze.

en otro lado en la cancha de deportes los especialistas en magia se encontraban esperando asu oponente pro lo que no se sorprendieron fue ver ravel, gasper, akeno, kuroka y tsubaki se sorprendieron al ver a su oponente quien era nadamas y nada menos que el mismo duo maxwell.

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui, puras chicas esto no se vera nada bien en mi muro de facebook si comento que las derrote sin problemas-dijo mientras veia alas chicas- aunque por otro lado talvez no sea tan malo ya que se supone que son muy poderosas-agrego mientras hacia aprecer su baston

-no perderemos tan facilmente-dijo la mitad caido-relampago¡-grito mientras enviaba un relampago contra el

-ho eso se ve interesante-dijo al aparecer su guaraña verde el cual sin problemas absorvio el relampago

-pero que?¡-dijo sorprendida

\- bien ahora me toca ami-dijo mientras de atras de el unas alas de demonio muy diferentes alas comunes aparecian y con ellas se elevava

-eres un demonio?-pregunto la reina sitri sorprendida

-no que va yo solo soy el dios de la muerte, asi que ahora comprendanlo de una vez-dijo mientras a una gran velocidad golpeaba ala rubia phenex dejandola fuera de combate

-ravel¡, maldito te hare pagar por eso sino no podria ver alos ojos a issei sempai-dijo el vampiro que veia al castaño con enojo

-issei sempai?-pregunto el castaño

-si, el fue nuestro amigo y el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, aunque murio por sus ideales yo decidi seguirlos-declaro el vampiro con determinacion

\- ya veo, bueno como sea vamos a hablar o a pelear?-pregunto en el cielo el castaño

-si, vamos a hacer lo que debemos- y asi todos dos mienbros del dxd atacaron sin piedad al castaño con multiples y variados ataques magicos los cuales eran absorvidos o esquibados por el castaño con mucha facilidad

los ataques no tocaban al castaño para nada era como si pudiera verlos con anticipacion, los demonios solo se estaban cansando de atacar con todas sus fuerzas ya que se empesaban a molestar y a cansar fisicamente, pero el castaño se comenzo a aburrir de jugar con las chicas y el vampiro

-saben esto se esta tardando y tengo prisa asi que hasta luego- dijo al desaparecer y reaparecer atras de todos los demonios los cuales permanecian estaticos en sus lugares pero alcabo de unos minutos todos calleron inconcientes-aun no hay nadie digno de enfrentarme, que decepcion- dijo avanzando hacia el edifico del consejo estudiantil

* * *

era el turno de los especialistas en ataques fisicos: koneko, loup y rossweisser fueron al gimnacio de la academia, todo parecia estar en orden aunque era extraño que no hubiese nadie, pero en eso loup salto hacia adelante deteniendo una lanza con una de sus manos

-esta aqui-dijo viendo hacia un lugar oscuro en dicho lugar estaba wufei, el chino con trenza solo los vio con aburrimiento

-crei que me enviarian a alguien fuerte no son dignos de enfrentarse a mi nutaku-declaro avanzando hacia ellos

-nutaku?-pregunto rossweisser ya que no sabia aque se referia

-mi sacred gear, nutaku es un arma de combate que no merece ser usado en ustedes por eso los eliminare con mis propias manos-dijo tomando una postura de kung fu

-no me importa quien seas no dejare que avances desde este punto, eso es lo que me ordeno la señorita sona-declaro loup- ustedes avancen yo me encargo de esto-declaro alas dos chicas

estas sin contradecir asintieron y avanzaron al lugar indicado saliendo del lugar dejando alos dos solos, ambos tomaron una postura de combate; wufei una de kung fu mientras loup una de lobo

se miraron por unos momentos el primero en moverse fue loup quien ha una velocidad increible intento hacentar un golpe en el rostro del chino, pero el peli negro no se inmuto por la velocidad y solo esquivo el ataque por unos milimetrossorprendiendo al hombre lobo

-lento-dijo al acentarle un ataque del tigre manteneniendose relajado, extendio los brazos a la altura del hombro de loup. Después, giro ambas palmas hacia arriba y rizor los dedos para que se vean como garras, procurando que el pulgar se mantenga doblado, señalando hacia adentro. Atacando y embestiendo con la palma de la mano su pecho,en un movimiento rápido seguido por otro descendente en forma de rastrillo en su cabeza haciendo que el lobo retrocediera escupiendo sangre.

-pero como?-pregunto el lobo consternado por los sucesos mientras sugetaba su pecho

-eres debil asi como ellas- dijo mientras el peli cafe trowa entraba con ambas chicas en hombros inconcientes pero sin ningun daño

el lobo estaba soprendido ya que derrotaron a dos torres de rias en lo que duro su pelea, no entendia de donde venia el poder de estos chicos pero sin duda eran realmente fuertes talvez como michael o el son goku de la primera generacion

esta decidiendo si seguir luchando o huir del lugar y reportar la situacion, pero tomando la mas sensata decidio huir asi agran velocidar recorrio el gimnacio, cuando alcanzo la puerta sintio un puño en su estomago, al ver al dueño del golpe vio al castaño de un trenza vestido de padre

-lo siento pero esque tienes mala suerte-dijo mientras retiraba su puño del estomago del lobo

su sitruacion no era la mejor asi que optando otra opcion corrio nuevamente hacia wufei quien tomo una pocicion de ataque pero el lobo salto por arriba del pelinegro dejandolo sorprendido, mientras los otros dos no hacian nada y no evitaban su escape

-(lo consegui, sona sama espere)-penso el lobo pero al tocar piso se detubo-pero...cu...ando?-pregunto al momento que su ropa fue marcada por cortes instantanios y asi callendo al suelo sin hacer nada

al caer aparecio el rubio con dos espadas que estaba de cucliyas

-lo siento wufei hubiese llegado antes pero esos espadachines eran bastante agiles, aunque termine con mi encargo pero me temo que tenemos prisa-dijo al momento de levantarse

-estabien detodos modos no era tan fuerte veamos si los otros lo son-dijo mientras procedia ala salida

-parece que el ya se hizo cargo-dijo el rubio

-entonces solo quedan las lideres,no?-pregunto

-asi es terminemos con esto para poder volver con kathy?-dijo el peli cafe

-si estoy cansado ademas ya tengo hambre-dijo el castaño de trenza mientras su estomago hacia ruidos

* * *

en el salon del consejo estudiantil las lideres de los grupos sitri y gremory intentaban contactar asus siervos sin mucho exito

-akeno, gasper, xenovia, alguien responda¡-dijo la peliroja desesperada por los posibres resultados

-rias no te preocupes con suerte devieron sufrir bajas ellos tambien, ademas aun estan saji y los demas que fueron con el- dijo sona tranquilizando un poco a rias

-si tienes razon-dijo relajandoce, pero una comunicacion interrumpio el momento

-* _sona kaichou...rindance antes que sea tarde...ugh_ *-dijo el rubio sitri mientras cortaba toda comunicacion

-saji¡saji¡contesta-dijo la sitri desesperada por las palabras de su peon sin resivir respuesta, ahora era ella la que estaba preocupada por el vienestar de sus siervos y viendo hacia la ventana vio un objeto volar tenia unas alas con paneles azules el cual volava haca el edificio, alzando las esperanzas de las chicas pero despues observaron vien al objeto, no estaba volando sino que esta callendo como si hubiera sido arrojado por algo de gran poder hacia el edificio y asi traspasando las paredes quedo incrustado en una del edificio

-vail que sucedio?-pregunto rias al ver el estado del peliplatino, este estaba con su armadura hecha añicos en varias partes y con mucha sangre brotando de sus grietas y boca

-rias gremory...rindete antes que te suceda algo peor que a los otros...-dijo forsadamente

-peor?-pregunto al no entender las palabras de estos

al ver el hoyo por donde el peliplatino entro vieron como cuatro preventores esperaban afuera, solo faltava el castaño de pelo corto, ellas estaban sorprendidas ya que estaban intactos, cuando las cosas no podian ponerse peor el salon del club del oculismo exploto

- _*dos caballeros, dos torres, la reina, un alfil de rias sama han sido retirados del area de juego, el peon, la torre y la reina de sona sama han sido sacados del juego, el angel del cielo ha sido retirado del juego, el alfil, el caballero y el son goku actual de vali sama han sido retirados del juego, el alfil de la familia phenex ha sido retirado del juego*_ -fueron las palabras que se escucharon dejando atonitas alas chicas del grupo sitri y alas amas de los dos grupos y a ala peli rubia

realmente estaban mal pero se sorprendieron al ver algo mas en el cielo, habia una armadura roja con alas de dragon, angel ,caido y demonio formando un par de 8 alas, el que estaba enfrente de ellas estaba al nivel de un seraphin del cielo, pero les sorprendio ver la armadura ya que era la scale mail del bosted gear, objeto que solo le pertenecia al castaño que habia muerto, la armadura estaba con grietas de las cuales se emitia un poco de enrgia roja como magma y tenia dos cañones en ambos hombros aunque uno de ellos estaba destruido, pero como si de un fantasma todos quedaron helados y aterrados al ver esta figura tan tormentosa en el cielo

* * *

el la sala donde todos los lideres estaban, se encontraban en silencio y con cara de sorpresa y no creerlo, estaban con mucho miedo y terror pues sabian de quien era la armadura y cual habia sido el destino de su portador asi como enque condiciones quedo en aquella batalla, en especial el actual lucifer estaba aterrado, cosa que el exoverlord del cielo y los caidos se percataron...

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:el nuevo viejo sekiryutei

* * *

el la sala donde todos los lideres estaban, se encontraban en silencio y con cara de sorpresa y no creerlo, estaban con mucho miedo y terror pues sabian de quien era la armadura y cual habia sido el destino de su portador asi como enque condiciones quedo en aquella batalla, en especial el actual lucifer estaba aterrado, cosa que el exoverlord del cielo y los caidos se percataron

-es imposible-dijo el maoh rojo

-que sucede sizchers?-pregunto el caido extrañado por la reaccion del pelirojo, este solo guardo silencio

-(no me digas que tu tuviste algo que ver?)-penso el caido

-por favor todos alzen una barrera tan poderosa como puedan-dijo la lider del cielo

todos estaban extrañados pero sizchers solo reaciono alo que eso significaba y el alzo una barrera mientras todos hacian lo mismo junto a los angeles y los caidos, que esperaban no volver a ver lo que crerian que sucederia en especial en el mundo humano.

-solo espero que no se descontrole-dijo el caido

-si estoy de acuerdo aun no lo controla del todo-dijo el ex overlord del cielo

-desperocupense-dijo la actual lider del cielo-despues de todo el me lo prometio-dijo tranquilizando alos dos angeles

-entonces todo esta bien-dijo el caido

-si el siempre que te promete algo lo cumple-dijo el rubio

todos asi centraron su vista nuevamente en la batalla...

* * *

en el campo de batalla los demonios restantes veian ala armadura en el cielo, se veia igual que la ultima vez que el castaño la uso y con los mismos daños pero con mas alas.

-imposible ese es...-dijo la lider del clan sitri

-..issei?-completo la peli roja

el peliplateado veia la armadura con sierto enojo pero felicidad

-asi que estabas vivo?-dijo mientras veia la armadura por el hoyo que el hizo

la luna se veia atras de el era blanca y magnifica, de este un haz de luz azul cayo hacia la armadura como hace dos años contra la batalla de issei y max sin duda sabian lo que eso significaba, el haz de luz comenzo a bañar de color azul la armadura la cual comenzo a brillar intensamente y en consecuencia comenzo a cambiar su forma y diseño eran diferentes algo nunca visto, todos veian sorprendidos el suceso excepto los cuatro preventores ( la armadura se veria similar al gundam-gx de la serie gundam x after war)

-pero que es eso?- dijo la peli roja

* * *

en la sala se encontraba max caballero de la familia lowe junto a su ama odelia lowe, este veia el evento con mucha sorpresa y con cara de no creerlo, la armadura habia tomado una nueva forma, una forma que el habia visto solo una vez durante su pelea con el castaño era algo que simplemente le daba temor y le probocaba pesadillas cada vez que lo recordaba

-eso...no es posible-dijo llamando la atencion de su ama

-no te preocupes de aquii en adelante todo sera mas sensillo, estaba segura que no era imaginacion mia lo que vi hace dos años-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonriza y comenzaba a retirarse del lugar mientras su caballero estaba distraido

-mi pesadilla de hace dos años-dijo completamente aterrado

era lo que decia el caballero lowe mentras todos murmuraban cosas sobre los sucesos y veian los sucesos impactados

lo mismo sucedia en la enfermeria todos estaban sorprendidos mientras eran atendidos por enfermeras y medicos

-ese no es issei-dijo el peon sitri

-si no hay duda ese es issei kun-dijo el caballero gremory

asi todos decian el nombre del castaño con lagrimas en los ojos en especial las chicas

* * *

oir:

Gundam Wing OST 1 | 01 The Wings of a Boy Who Killed Adolescence

en el interior de la armadura el castaño veia el salon del consejo estudiantil con seriedad mientras varios monitores aparecian enfrente de el

-aqui heero yui, armadura transfoemacion completa bosted gear sacle mail gx version, completo.-dijo cuando su cañon comenzo a juntar energia-satelite cannon, listo y de alineacion en sw02-px78dy. menos 03. corrigiendo a 02. r,4-3. l,2-1.-dijo mientras hacia un zoom donde estaban los demonios- objetivo en mira, asegurado. fuego-dijo almomento que su coñon en el hombro disparaba una gran cantidad de energia la cual se diriguia hacia el salon del consejo

las chicas y el peliplateado veian la inmensa energia diriguirse hacia ellos, cuando estubo cerca cerraron sus ojos pero algo sucedio la energia no los toco, aal habrir sus ojos vieron que la energia habia pasado por un lado de ellos

-ha fallado?-pregunto rias

-no mira-dijo la sitri señalando al fondo del laser el cual estaba estatico haciendo fuerza contra algo que lo detubo en un punto, cuando el laser seso, se vislumbraron cinco armaduras cuatro iguales pero una de ellas era diferente era blanca

-disparo fallido, los sacred gear mecanicos virgo iv siguen en linea y el sacred gear epyon sigue en su lugar, finalmente han hecho su jugada preparence-dijo por el comunicador

-resivido, parece que tendremos mas accion de lo que esperabamos-dijo el castaño con coleta

-al fin estaba aburrido de no luchar con gente digna de mi-dijo el chino

-vamos-dijo el rubio alo cual todos acintieron y asi invocando sus sacred gears fueron cubiertos por diferentes armaduras

-sacred gear sandrock-dijo el rubio preventor que era cubierto por una armadura similar ala del castaño pero con sus dos espadas

-vamos, sacred gear heavyarms-dijo el castaño de fleco que era cubierto por una armadura azul oscuro opaco que tenia dos ametralladoras de alto calibre en sus brazos

-no me dejen atras vamos sacred gear deathscythe hell-dijo el castaño vestido de padre quien vestia una armadura con forma de demonio y una guaraña

-vamos, guerrero nataku-dijo el chino mientras era cubierto por una armadura con dos dragones en ambos brazos

asi mientras todos veian aols preventores con sus respectivas armaduras sorprendidos de que estas fueran sacred gears, esto solo seria el inico de una nueva batalla entre la brigada del khaos y los preventores

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	8. Chapter 8

bien antes de empesar les dire que basicamente las armaduras que usan los preventores se ve exactamente como los gundams que usan los preventores o pilotos gundam: duo usa el gundam deathscythe, quati el gundam sandrock, wu fei el gundam nataku y trowa el gundam heavy arms, las cuales serian las versiones del ova endless walts aunque en version mas pequeña y basicamente no es un robot sino una armadura lo que usan, en cambio el de issei seria el gundam gx 9900 de la serie gundam x y los enemigos son vasicamente el gundam epyon y los movil suites virgo iii de color negro

bien aclarando eso continuemos

Capitulo 8:te odio

* * *

todos los presentes veian como cinco armaduras aparecian eran algo increible y realmente dudaban que esos fueran sacred gears, mientras solamente el pelirojo estaba completamente en shock ya era a issei al que veia no habia ninguna duda era la paresona que habia intentado matar hace 15 años

pero de entre todos solo tres personas estaban completamente tranquilas eran los angeles y el caido los que estaban sin inmutarse viendo al castaño desde las pantallas dentro del campo de fuerza que todos los presentes habian hecho

en la dimencion de volcillo no era muy diferente

todos los miembros que seguian de la dxd habian alzado una barrera para preotegerse, la razon afuera de la barrera todos los preventores luchaban contra los terroristas, sus ataques eran demasiado veloces casi inpesiptibles ala vista de cualquier ser sobrenatural incluido los angeles, aunque seguian serenos como de costumbre

la batalla que se llevaba en la dimencion de bolcillo era un campo de batalla entre los chicos y los terroristas, el area era reducida a escombros conforme se atacaban y solo los mienbros restantes de la dxd veian con estupefacion las escenas de la batalla, no habia descanzos o treguas solo destruccion y mas destruccion generada por el castaño, era dificil creer que el fuera el peon del grupo gremory hasta hace 15 años atras

-issei eres tu? que te han hecho?-era lo que se preguntaba la peli roja

el castaño desde dentro de su armadura solo tenia en mente completar su mision sin importar el costo, pero tambien veia en ocasiones ala peliroja, ella lloraba y el castaño sabia que era por su culpa, pero ya no tenia sentimientos hacia ella solo hacia la actual lider de los angeles, asi para eliminar sus ideas continuo destrullendo todo a su alrededor tratando con su espada de energia ascalon eliminar ala armadura descrita como epyon

no era muy diferente con los demas preventores , habian jurado luchar por los ideales de pacifismo total de la rubia acosta de sus propias vidas de ser necesario, la batalla aunque era muy devastadora entre ambos grupos preventores y terroristas se dieron cuenta que no podrian seguir ese ritmo, asi que sin previo aviso o orden todos dejaron de atacar como si estubieran sincronisados y ala vez no

-nada mal-dijo el castaño mientras desaparecia su armadura

-lo mismo digo dijo la armadura roja perteneciente al epyon quien comenzo a elevarse en el cielo-no volveremos aver para continuar nuestro combate, hasta luego heero, no...issei-dijo mientras salia del campo de batalla creando una grieta en los limites de esta seguido por las demas armaduras

el castaño solo suspiro y regreso con sus compañeros quienes yo no vestian sus armaduras y asi por un circulo magico fueron transportados ala sala de los lideres junto alos mienbros de la dxd restantes

* * *

sala de juntas de las fracciones...

oir:Robotech - Reflections

en la sala todos estaban sentados con normalidad mientras retomaban los puntos a discutir sobre el nuevo equipo terrorista que se decidio fueran los preventores devido ala incompetencia dela dxd en hacerle frente a ellos o alos terroristas en dos ocasiones en el mismo dia, pero una silueta de cabello color rojo llamo la atencion de la lider de la fraccion de los angeles quein dio por terminada la junta y siguio la singular silueta que conocia

afuera de la habitacion se encontraba el castaño revisando los salones de la academia, pero en uno de los salones una chica de pelo rojo se encontraba esperandolo, el castaño solo se limito a comensar a cerrar silenciosamente pero la peliroja se percato de su presencia y lo llamo

-issei..-fue lo que dijo

el castaño solo se quedo en la entrada del salon pensando en si entrar o salir, pero no hizo nada solo se quedo estatico meitras veia ala peli roja

-issei...que sucedio, por que no me dijiste que estabas vivo, mi querido issei-fue lo que dijo rias mientras sonreia y vea al castaño,unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos al ver al castaño que la veia con seriedad

-no tenia el deber de hacerlo ademas ya estoy muerto-fue lo que dijo, la peli roja no creia lo que escuchaba del castaño

-issei que te hizo esa chica, dimelo por favor-dijo rias acercandoce al castaño, quien segui en la misma pocicion y con la misma mirada

-ella...me salvo-dijo el castaño haciendo que la peli roja se detubiera

-que has dicho?-

-lo que oiste ella me salvo hace 15 años cuando yo fui dejado ami suerte por el grupo gremory-dijo seriamente pero con rencor

-aque te refieres issei yo nunca te dejaria solo-dijo la peliroja mientras se detenia y comenzaba a derramar unas lagrimas

-escucha gremory no se que es lo que quieras pero dilo de una vez-

-quiero que vuelvas con nosotros, ami lado-dijo rias entre lagrimas

-no lo are ahora soy feliz donde estoy y con la persona que amo-fueron sus palabras

-no?ala persona que amas?...porque? ya no me amas?issei- pregunto rias mientras sentia que su corazon se rompia a cada momento por la actitud del castaño

-rias..yo..ya no te amo, al contrario te odio ati y a todo relacionado con la familia gremory-dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la habitacion

mientras en la cabeza de rias las palabras del castaño resonaban intensamente, una y otra vez no podia creelo, su preciado issei la odiaba y no sabia porque, asi que solo callo en sus piernas en su lugar mientras lloraba mas intensamente y en silencio y veia al castaño retirarse, serando la puerta dejandola en oscuridad total

* * *

oir:Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OST | 22 "Endless Waltz"

afuera de la habitacion el castaño seguia su camino hasta el segundo piso donde accedio al techo de la academia y veia kuoh en la noche, en eso una figura aparecio atras de el, era la lider de los angeles

-no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella?-

-no-

-eres muy duro deverias dejarte llevar un poco mas por las emociones-

-eso es algo que un humano deveria hacer para vivir sin embargo yo no soy eso-

-y que eres entonces?-

-tu protector relena-

-y si un dia ya no estubiese que harias?-

-buscarte-

-y si no me encuentras?-

-lo seguiria haciendo hasta la eternidad-despues de esa palabras un silencio se hizo presente durante algun tiempo hasta que la castaña volvio a hablar

\- y que piensas de la propuesta de esa chica? regresaras con ella?-

-no-

-porque? tu aun la amas no? entonces porque quedarte aqui?-pregunto acercandose a el y abrazandolo por atras

-no-fue lo que contesto-por que... ahora amo a alguien mas- dijo dandose la vuelta y tomando ala chica de los hombros sin cambiar su mirada seria

-ya veo eso me alegra espero que seas feliz con esa persona-dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada sintiendose derrotada

-lo sere si ella me acepta a mi-dijo alzando el rostro de la castaña veindose asi los dos a los ojos

en ese momento rias habia logrado salir del salon mientras lloraba y sin pensarlo salio buscando al castaño pera pedirle perdon y que regresara asu lado.

nuevamente en el techo el castaño veia muy detenidamente ala chica castaña

-relena me aceptas tal cual soy?-

-he?-

-dime me aceptas tal cual soy, un asesino a sangre fria sin escripulos o compasion?-

-si...lo are siempre por que solo yo se porque lo haces, tu haces todo eso para proteger a todos sin esperar nada acambio, eres muy generoso que no dudas en sacrificarte por todos con tu propia vida, se que sufriste mucho pero yo tambien comprendo ese dolor, mi familia fue asesinada y cuando creia no tener nada mas llego michael el me ayudo pero no del todo, pero tu desde que llegaste ami vida vi alguien en quien confiar, a alguien que me comprendia, el como te esmeraste para seguir adelante aun despues de tanto sufrimento, las traiciones que sufriste, queria ser como tu pero sin darme cuenta termine enamore de ti-dijo mientras veia al castaño, en ese momento rias habia alcanzado llegar alal entrada medio abierta y solo se limito a asomarse para ver al castaño y la castaña dorada muy juntos

-relena yo te amo-

-yo igual issei-fueron sus palabras pero sin esperarselo el castaño la beso en los labios, el beso la tomo desprevenida pero termino aceptando el beso comenzando a abrazar el cuello del castaño con sus brazos

la peli roja solo veia con sorpresa, dolor y resentimento la escena del beso entre el castaño y la lider de los angeles, ella le habia arrebatado asu querido issei y eso la hacia sentir muy mal, asi que decidio salir del lugar derrotada por ahora mientras los dos angeles seguian besandose apasionadamente en el techo...

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	9. Chapter 9

bien antes de empesar les dire que basicamente las armaduras que usan los preventores se ve exactamente como los gundams que usan los preventores o pilotos gundam: duo usa el gundam deathscythe, quati el gundam sandrock, wu fei el gundam nataku y trowa el gundam heavy arms, las cuales serian las versiones del ova endless walts aunque en version mas pequeña y basicamente no es un robot sino una armadura lo que usan, en cambio el de issei seria el gundam gx 9900 de la serie gundam x y los enemigos son vasicamente el gundam epyon y los movil suites virgo iii de color negro

bien aclarando eso continuemos

Capitulo 8: reflexiones

* * *

despues de los besos que se dieron los dos chicos solo se retiraron de regreso ala sala de juntas donde la guardia de angeles los esperaba junto alos preventores, listo para irse pero la chica y el castaño se diriguieron hacia el pelirojo que estaba junto a los demas maohs y los demas mienbros de la dxd ahora desempleados

-sizchers san quisiera hablar de algo con usted antes de retirarme-

-que sucede relena?-pregunto extrañado pero ala vez tenso por el castaño que lo veia con una mirada seria y ojos de un asesino

-vengo a informarle que ire ala academia kuoh a estudiar un poco sobre los humanos-dijo la lider del cielo mientras los demoanioss no creian lo que habian escuchado

-queeeeeeeeee¡-fue el grito de todos los presentes ya que eso los tomo por sorpresa

-pero ustad deve de tener muchas cosas que atender no?-dijo el pelirojo sorprendido

-no hay problema ademas mi escolta personal vendra conmigo asi que no hay necesidad de que envie asus guardias-dijo la chica

-entiendo pero aun asi alguien de las demas fracciones ira con usted-dijo sizchers tratando de controlarse

-bin entonces me retiro-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se retiraba pero el castaño se quedaba viendo al peli rojo aun con la misma mirada

-esto..issei..kun. no crees que puedas olvidar lo que paso-dijo el rey demonio unpoco preocupado por el poder de batalla del castaño

-no, yo solo fui el heroe del inframundo por amor a rias y por ella luche para protegerlo, pero ya no tengo nada en el inframundo salvo lo que aun tengo pendiente contigo, asi que preparate sizchers sama -fuelo que dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba, dejando al demonio nervioso y muy asustado, pero todos aunque no pudieron oir nada, se percataron de que algo no encajaba en todo esto porque issei era tan indifernte con todos pero con sizcher lo miraba como una presa ala que casar , matar y degollar por satisfaccion y deseo

asi despues de ello todos se fueron asus respectivos reinos donde solo el club del oculismo permanecio en la academia, pero desde el termino del ratin game y el ataque terrorista los mienbros del grupo gremory no habian visto asu ama desde hace ya algunas horas, tratando de localizarla icieron uso de multiples circulos magicos para despues descubrir que ellla desde hace almenos hora imedia se habai retirado de la reunion, la razon estaba devastada por lo que le el castaño le revelo y por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que el ya no la noche fue la peor de las todas las noches que sufriria de ahi en adelante para la gremory.

* * *

en el 6to cielo todos se disponian a cambia de turno devido aque ya era noche y tarde para todos, los altos mandos de los angeles y estaban durmiendo y solo la lider del cielo aun estaba despierta mientrs estaba en su habitacion con quien ahora seria su amor secreto

-oyee issei que piensas de venir ala acedemia kuoh conmigo y volver a estudiar como lo hiciste ensu tiempo, tengo entendido que nuca terminaste el segundo y menos el tercer grado-dijo la castaña atras de una cortina donde se estaba cambiado, el castaño estaba en la habitacion y solamente estaba de espaldas para evitar tratar de hacer algo que no deveria o evitar problemas tal cual lo haria el soldado mas perfecto del mundo

-no se mi unico objetivo es protejerte relena-aclaro el castaño

-ya veo...y bien que opinas?-dijo saliendo de atras de la cortina, la chica vestia un vestido blanco algo suelto pero muy hermosos que ademas hacia resaltar el cuerpo dela chica, el castaño cuando la vio no pudo evitar quedarse embobado al ver el cuerpo dela chica pero alcanbo de algunos segundos de contemplarla volvio en si

-si ...muy lindo, se ve bien en ti-dijo el castaño ligeramente sonrojado pero serio, mientras veia acia otro lado, por su parte la chica estaba feliz sabia que el jamas le mentiria o le haria daño ala chica lo que la hacia muy feliz, para asi acercarse a el y abrazarlo desde atras

-no nesesitas contenerte conmigo sabes, yo tambien estoy dispuesta a todo por ti...lo que sea-dijo la chica seductoramente mientras besaba al castaño en un cachete, el castaño estaba sorprendido por el poder de esas palabras ya que cambio su semblante rostro por uno de sorpresa y verguenza mientras ponia un rostro sorprendido y rojo ala vez

-no se de que me hablas, si no hay nada mas en lo que deba ayudar me retiro-dijo mientras trataba de evitar ver ala chica

-jajaja, esta bien hasta mañana issei-dijo la chica despidiendose de el castaño desde la puerta

una vez el salio la chica cerro la puerta y se tumbo en su cama relajandoce de todo el estres del dia, pero recordando el momento que tubo con el castaño en la academia kuoh, asi que no evito poner una sonrisa ala vez que lo recordaba y asi entraba en un sueño profundo, pero no se percato de que el castaño no se habia mobido de la entrada hasta que ella se durmio, el castaño encontraba tranquilidad al ver ala castaña dormir, ella era su maxima mision, podrer protegerla y hacerla feliz era todo lo que le importaba

oir:robotech-reflexions

cuando ella durmio y el pudo confirmarlo, cerro la habitacion y comenzo a caminar por un pasillo largo del sexto cielo, mientras desde aquel piso podia ver la utopia de los angeles, pero comenzando a planear todo lo que pudiera suceder de aqui en adelante ya que conocia alas chicas del club del oculismo, sabia que ellas intentarian algo contra la castaña

-estas muy pensativo desde la junta y mas de lo normal-dijo el nuevamente serafin del cielo michael

-lo se es solo que...-dijo

-despreocupate tu y ella podran seguir adelante ante todo mientras aun se amen sin importar quien se interponga ademas yo y tambien los demas estamos dispuestos a entregar nuestras vidas por su felicidad-dijo el serafin viendo al castaño con una sonriza

-michael san-dijo el castaño sorprendido

-no te preocupes todos lo sabemos ademas es lo que queremos-dijo el serafin poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño-y que aras ahora que sizchers sabe que estas vivo-

-no lo se-

-ya veo, estabien entonces-

-michael san quiero pedirle un favor-

-un favor?-

-quiero regresar a kuoh junto a relena-

-esta bien las gremory aun estan ahi?-pregunto el rubio viendo al castaño

-si completamente seguro-declaro el castaño seguro, asi los dos comenzaron a ver la utopia del cielo juntos con rostros serios pero que emanaban melancolia, en especial el castaño que ahora que habia vuelto de la muerte seguramente estaria en peligro el y sus seres queridos, en especial la nueva lider del cielo que seria blanco de la brigada del khaos

* * *

mientras eso ocurria en el cielo, en el inframundo no era muy diferente...

en la sala del los maohs y los mienbros del antiguo gobierno asi como los ancianos se encontraban preocupados, el castaño que creian muerto estaba vivo, y al ser una de las existencias mas peligrosas del mundo sobrenatural representaba un peligro para el inframundo, en especial al lider delos demonios

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	10. Chapter 10

bien siguiente cap continuemos

Capitulo 10: regresando ala vida escolar

* * *

en el inframundo...

en la sala del los maohs y los mienbros del antiguo gobierno asi como los ancianos se encontraban preocupados, el castaño que creian muerto estaba vivo, y al ser una de las existencias mas peligrosas del mundo sobrenatural representaba un peligro para el inframundo, en especial al lider delos demonios

no sabian que sucederia apartir de ahora, habian perdido auna fuerza de combate considerable y todo por culpa del maoh rojo que no solo era cazado con odio por el peli castaño sino que ahora su hermana sufria tambien las consecuencias de sus actos

-(mierda que sucede con esto parece que el mundo me odia)-penso con mucha preocupacion mientras planeaba su siguiente jugada

* * *

al dia siguiente un grupo de chicos aparecio en las entradas de la academia kuoh todos con el uniforme de la academia

-rayos por que tenemos que usar uniformes escolares cuando podriamos actuar como espias o no se ninjas?-pregunto el castaño con trenza

-yo me siento bien usando un uniforme escolar de hecho es la primera vez que uso uno-dijo el rubio

-cierto lo olvidaba, que tu al ser un ricachon tenias maestros privados-dijo el castaño con trenza mientras hacia un rostro de verguenza

-por sierto donde estan ellos?-pregunto el castaño con fleco y el mas alto de todos

-bienen alla atras-dijo el chino mientras todos volteaban en esa direccion viendo al castaño y ala rubia mientras llegaban juntos ala academia

-buenos dias chicos-saludo la overlord del cielo

-buenos dias señorita relena-dijo duo con una sonrisa-eto queria saber por que decidio de imprevisto venir a una escuela?-pregunto ya que la orden fue dada de la noche ala mañana

-bueno jamas he estado en una asi como todos ustedes a escepcion de issei-dijo la chica mientras todos acentian

-pero que perdida de tiempo lamento por aquel que aya tenido que venir a esta escuela-dijo duo con una expresion despreocupada

-yo asisti a esta academia-dijo issei seriamente mientras el castaño con trenza se sorprendia

-y por eso digo que mejor entremos a que esperamos sinduda esta debe de ser la mejor escuela del mundo-dijo nerviosamente mientras que el recordaba que jamas devia hacer enojar al castaño

asi los seis nuevos estudiantes de la academia kuoh entraron, todos fueron puestos en los grados de 2° en el mismo salon y solo algunos de los alumnos ya presentes vieron cierta familiaridad del castaño con el legendario lider del grupo de pervertidos de hace 15 años atras que eran reconocidos por espiar en los cambiadores sin importar que paliza les dieran las chicas del club de kendo

asi sin mas los seis comenzaron sus actividades como alumnos normales, generando mucha polemica en la academis, por un lado los hombres adoraban a relena como una diosa y las chicas a doraban al los cinco chicos por ser tan apuestos y atrelticos, estos fueron llamados por la comunidad estudiantil como los g5 ironicamnete el mismo nombre que usan como equipo antiterrorista

asi despues de ese nuevo comienzo la informacion de que ellos asistian ala acaemia kuoh dejo atodos desconsternados y sorprendidos ya que la overlord del cielo estaba como estudiante en una academia mientras que para desfortuna de michael volvia a estar acargo temporalmente del cielo

asi varios de los lideres de las fracciones decidieron mandar a algunos de mejores elementos jovenes ala academia kuoh, del lado de los demonios tambien sucedio lo mismo ya que enviaron a las personas que tenian experiencia en kuoh: el grupo gremory y sitri.

asi nuevamente estos dos grupos volverian a donde todo empeso desde el inicio de sus aventuras y tambien de la vida amorosa que todas y cada una llevaron en ese lugar

* * *

habia pasado una semana desde el inicio de la nueva vida de relena y el g5, actualmente se encontraban en clases de educacion fisica y como era costumbre los chicos se encontraban cerca de la overlord del cielo mientras hacian ejercicios y aseguraban la zona pero tambien las chicas del salon se encontraban rodeandolos ya que veian como hacien deportes, sudaban y mostraban sus musculos cuando se quitaban sus camisas dejando ver sus troneados cuerpos que hacia que todas las chicas se sonrojaran y gritaran cosas al verlos asi incluida cierta chica castaña claro que veia a su novio cada vez que podia sonrojandose tambien.

asi fue la clase de educacion fisica, pero cuando llego el descanzo los seis se reunian en una misma mesa a comer mientras todos los vian tanto chicas como chicos, todo estaba como los ultimos 7 dias hasta que todos comenzaron acorrer ala salida, mientras el g5 y relena solo veian como habia una conmocion en la academia

-que sucede?-pregunto el castaño con trenza-es dia de andar como locos-dijo con tono burlesco cuandO un golpe cayo en su cabeza dejandolo K.O., el que le dio el golpe fue issei que se molestaba con la actitud o bromas de duo siempre

-abra ocurrido algo?-pregunto relena

-ire aver-dijo el castaño levantandoce mientras tiraba al piso al castaño con trenza

al salir al patio vio como una gran multitud se generaba en la entrada de la academia, acercandoce entre golpes y pisotones llego al centor de la conmocion solo para molestarse, en el centro de toda la comunidad estudiantil estan el grupo gremory viendoce mas jovenes exactamente igual que hace 15 años, todas eran elogiadas por su hermosura pero cunado cierta peliroja noto la precenci del castaño comenzo a acercarse

-issei espera tengo que hablar contigo-dijo mientras avanzaba entre la multitud muy lentamente devido ala congestion, el castaño solo la vio por un rato solo para comenzar alejarse de la multitud-espera...issei...issei¡-la chica lo llamo varias veses sin resivir respuesta solo para poner un rostro triste y regresar junto al sus siervos esperando que el castaño quisiera escucharla...

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	11. Chapter 11

bien como el 20 de junio fue mi cumpleaños decidi hacer este capitulo tomado a issei en los eventos de mi cumpleaños, a si sin mas siguiente cap continuemos

Capitulo 11: cumpleaños y regalo inesperado

* * *

habian pasado ya unas semanas desde que el grupo gremory y tabie el sitri se integraron nuevamente ala academia kuoh, era nostalgico para ellos el regresar ala academia pero el del grupo gremory era mas el ver nuevamente al castaño que crelleron murio 15 años atras, ahora todos se preparaban para cieto evento que era muy importante para todos, el cumpleaño del castaño, asi que ingenieron varias estrategias para conseguir que el volviera asu lado por medio de regalos.

mientras los demonios pensaban eso no era muy diferente al lado de los preventores que planevaban en secreto el cumpleaños de el castaño y la lider del cielo que cumplia años el mismo dia que el castaño, ironico si algunos lo piensan asi pero efectivamente ambos habian nacido el mismo dia lo que desde hace 10 años los dos agradecian ya que aunque ambos,el castaño y la peli rubia compartian muchas cosas tambien eran opuestos en otras...

asi sin mas la semana transcurria normalmente como de costumbre los 5 preventores protegian en todo momento ala peli rubia desde las sombras, el grupo gremory siempre buscaba acercarse al castaño y el grupo sitri nuevamente volvia a manejar la academia kuoh como mienbros del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

miercoles cancha de basketball de la academia

como era costumbre issei y duo iban ala cancha de basket a jugar, aunque siempre habia algun par de chicos que los retaba cada semana, estabes no fue la escepcion ya que los oponentes fueron kiba y saji quienes retaron a issei y a duo aun partido entre los cuatro, las chicas de la academia siempre que iban a ver jugar a los dos castaños se reunian a apollarlos y a verlos cuando se quitaban sus camisas y tambien seria lo mimo para el grupo gremory y sitri asi como la lider del cielo(jejeje pervertidas)

oir:New Mobile Report Gundam Wing - Wings Of A Boy That Killed Adolescence

asi como de costumbre todas apoyaban a issei mas que a duo ya que duo era muy infaltil y issei muy serio, lo que enamoraba a todas, asi el partido comenzo, al principio los rubios parecian tener todo bajo control dado la velocidad del caballero gremory y la inteligencia del peon sitri, quienes por medio de estrategias y velocidad habian conseguido burlar facilmente alos castaños para ensestar una canasta, pero estos no dieron rienda suelta y comenzaron a presionar alos rubios

issei vs kiba y duo vs saji asi se decidio la batalla entre los jugadores, ambos corrian de un lado al otro sin detenerse tratando de burlarse a sus oponentes pero estas fintas eran descubiertas por los castaños, no habia puntos ciegos o aberturas en estos dos, trabajaban sin palabras ya que solo se movian sincronisada mente al realizar todos sus pases, mientras los rubios se sorprendian por la coordinacion de ambos castaños que les estaban dando un momento dificil, mientras comenzaban a ensestar barias canstas alolargo del partido

el partido continuaba sin demoras, los rubios no dejaban de tratar de perseguir el balon que estaba en manos de issei, despues de duo y asi consecutivamente, era increible la coordinacion de ambos, el partido se volvio en un campo de batalla ya que ninguno de los dos equipos daba tregua asus oponentes, la batalla se extendia por minutos hasta alcanzar una hora, los mas agotados por el partido fueron los rubios que no pudieron ensestar mas de una canasta al inicio del partido mientras los castaños que ensestaron 25 canastas permanecian como si nada, era evidente que habian tenido un entrenamiento muy infernal si pudieron mantener el ritmo del partido sin agotarse

-que sucede...con... esa... resistencia?-pregunto el rubio sitri

-no lo se es talvez el doble de la nuestra-dijo el rubio gremory que jadeaba pesadamente

-nada mal para ser un par de demonios-dijo el castaño con trenza- oh es verdad aun no nos hemos presentado soy duo maxwell el dios d ela muerte-dijo presentandose asi mismo- el es heero-dijo minetras señalaba al castaño y lo mensionaba por su nombre clave

-heero?-preguntaron los dos rubios al saber que ese no era el nombre del castaño

-bueno parece que se acabo nuestro tiempo libre es hora de volver al trabajo no crees-dijo el castaño con trenza mientras veia asu compañero

-debes de tener mas cuidado con tus palabras duo-dijo seriamente mientras ambos rubios escuchaban que la voz del castaño que conocian habia cambiado, era totalmente fria y sin ninguna muestra de mentira, asi los dos castaños se retiraron mentras los rubios respiraban tratando de normalizar su respiracion

* * *

noche complejo de apartamentos de kuoh...

oir:Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OST | 22 "Endless Waltz"

las clases continuaron normalmente como de costumbre y al finalizar las actividades todos los preventores y relena regresaban a un apartamento lo suficientemente espacioso para que los seis pudieran permanecer en ese lugar comodamente

asi mientras todos dormian plasidamente solo uno se mantenia despierto hasta las 3 de la madrugada, en su mano tenia una pistola recubierta de aura sagrada mientras veia por una ventana la ciudad de kuoh, creia estar solo hasta que sintio una presencia atras de el

-quien esta ahi?-dijo mientras volteaba y apuntaba su pistola hacia una chica, era relena la que se encontraba atras de el-relena? que sucede?-pregunto con su tipico tono de voz ala rubia que vestia un vestido blanco, sin mangas, estaba descalsa y tenia una frazada

-nada solo queria ser la primera-dijo la chica que se acercaba al castaño

-la primera?-pregunto al no entender el significado de esas palabras, hasta que la chica lo tomo de sus brazos y lo acerco a ella dandole un calido y bello beso, el castaño estaba en shock ya que no se esperaba esto pero despues de un momento correspondio el beso apasionadamente

ambos se besaban con pasion y lujuria ya que mientras se besaban comenzaron a acarisiarse y a moverse hacia los sillones para caer en ellos mientras seguian besandoce sin detenerse, no querian separarse ya que en ningun momento lo hicieron, hasta despues de unos 5 minutos donde jadearon por falta de aire separandoce totalmente sonrojados aunque el castaño trataba de mantenerse serio

-relena..-dijo bieindo ala chica asus ojos

-issei..-dmenciono la cchica que tambien lo beia solo para darse otro calido beso y comenzar a fundir sus cuerpos en la oscuridad...

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones


	12. Chapter 12

regrese¡

bueno lamento la demora pero el trabao, la escuela y otros fic me consumieron sin embargo estoy de regreso para continuar con la historia aquienes aun esperan la continuacion y sin mas comenzemos

Capitulo 12: secuestro?...problemas en la academia nueva sombra y Sekiha Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken¡

* * *

habian pasado ya unas horas desde el encuentro de issei y relena y era evidene que ya era de dia por que lentamente los miembros del g5 se levantaban de sus habitaciones

todos lo primero que fueron a asegurarse de que su objetivo permaneciera segura, al llegar ala habitacion se pecataron de dos cosas una la lider del cielo no se encontraba la segunda la ventana permanecia abierta

-relena sama no esta?¡-dijo duo sorprendido mientras entraba ala habitacion y buscaba ala diosa por todos los lugares posibles incluido debajo de la cama minetras los demas miembros razonaban sobre lo sucedido, deduccion logica de los cuatro presentes..."secuestro"

aunque se percataron de algo mas su lider no se encontraba en el lugar

-alguien ha visto a issei?-pregunto trowa mientras veia alos demas, queines respondieron con la negativa

-talvez se percato antes de la desaparicion de relena sama y fue en su busqueda o ambos fueron secuestrados-dijo quatri mientras veia que el lugar estaba solo sin las personas que buscaaban pero ninguna muestra de agrecion o violencia

-si asi hubbiera sido issei hubaiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ella recuerden que incluso no dudo en usar su ceurpo como amortiguador de la caida de relena sama en el cielo-dijo wufei-aunque si no hay indicios de pelea o algun otro factor que nos indique que sucedio lo mejor sera avisarle a michael sama-dijo el chino mientras se diriguia ala sala seguido por ols otros tres son embargo cuando llegaron ala sala la quijada de los cuatro callo hasta el suelo por lo que acontecian en sus ojos

en un sofa se encontraba issei y relena cubiertos solamente por una manta y con algunas partes de sus vestimentas regadas por el lugar, cosa que no creian los cuatro preventores

-valla esto es inesperado-dijo duo algo sorprendido y celoso mientras con un rostro de pocos amigos hacia aparecer su guaraña, la cual era la forma base de su sacred gear Deathscythe

-nunca crei que algo asi pudiera ser capas de hacer issei-dijo wufei con ojos cubiertos por su cabellera mientras generaba una lanza en su mano, se trataba de su sacred gear nataku

solo trowa y quatri permanecian algo sorprendidos por la extraña he inesperada situacion, pero debido ala voces de los otros dos la diosa lentamente comenzo a despertar

-q..que sucede?-pregunto la chica para levantar su cuerpo el cual se veia ligeramente desnudo y cosa que hizo also miembros depsiertos del g5 sonrojarse mientras veian con mucho detalle y sin perder vista la hermosa abra de arte frente aellos que les genero un sangrado nasal extremo-kyaaaa-grito la diosa lo que desperto al castaño y no dudo en hacer aparecer su bossted gear para lanzarce contra sus comañeros y actuales objetivos dejandolos alos 4 fuera de combate al ver asu diosa sin ropa aunque claro el tampoco fue la excepcion ya que resivio un golpe con aura sagrada en su cabeza por parte de su ama y amor platonico dejando asi alos 5 mienbros del grupo en el suelo y con espirales en sus ojos...

* * *

academia kuoh...

los cuatro mienbros que vieron ala diosa sin ropa camianaban por la calle en su tipica formacion de proteccion alrededor de issei y relena aunque estos tenian algunos moretones del castaño y una marca de mano por parte de la diosa, solo issei llebaba un golpe en su cabeza

cuando llegaron evidentemente tubieron que hacer una tactica extrema de evacion pues como era costumbre todas las chicas iban tras de los mienbros del g5 y los chicos tras la diosa

en cuanto al grupo gremory y sitri ya no eran al atencion como fuera anteriormente cuando ellos habian comanezado sus aventuras junto a issei, cosa que las hacia sentirse extrañas en la academia...

sin embargo algo inesperado sucedio un grupo de chicos desconocidos llegaron al lugar no eran de kuoh y mucho menos parecian pertenecer a alguna academia de la zona asi que estos pronto no dudaron en acercarse alos g5 para luego pasarlos de largo no sin antes ver a relena y alas chicas gremory y sitri con ojos de depredadores

-soy shinsaku takasuki y he venido por aquellos chicos que son los mas fuertes de la academia kuoh...alguien sabe quienes son?-pregunto un castaño de cabellera larga y crespada de cuerpo torneado (solo lo suficiente no muy musculoso) que via a todos con superioridad seguido por varios otros tipos que parecian matones, los demas estudiantes de kuoh estaban asustados pues parecian peligrosos ya que tenia armas no de fuego pro si bates, palos de acero y cadenas

-si son los g5-contesto un chico detras de la multitud

-asi y donde estan quiero enfrentarme a ellos para hacerme del control de todas las escuelas de tokio-dijo shisaku minetras se tronaba sus nudillos, sin embargo relena se interpuso entre ellos y los demas alumnos de kuoh

-tengo que pedirte que te retires de estas intalaciones-dijo en un tono diplomatico, sin embargo shizaku lo ignoro y solo vio ala rubia con mucho detenimiento

-eres preciosa...-dijo mientras se acercaba ala chica que dio unos pasos atras y tomaba el menton de relena- que te parece si olvidamos entonces esto y vamos aun lugar mas privado?-pregunto acercandoce ala chica con la intencion de darle un beso en los labios sin embrago resivio un cachetada de parte de esta

-alejate de mi-dijo la rubia insultada y ofendida

-tu...maldita perra ahora sabras quien soy-dijo el maton meintras lanzaba un puñetaso ala chica que cerro sus ojos, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego pues alguien sostenia su brazo

-dijo que te retiraras, no sabes acatar ordenes?-pregunto issei molesto sujetando el brazo de shizaku

-tu quien te crees estupido?-pregunto molesto el castaño de crespa

-soy heero yui lider de los g5-declaro con seguridad

-asi que tu eres el lider? he?-pregunto mientras desistia de dar el golpe a relena y regresab auna pocicion mas comoda-en ese caso...TOMA¡-grito mientras le asentaba un rodillazo al castaño que se doblaba solo para resivir un golpe en su rostro que lo saco volando hacia atras

-issei/san/sempai/kun¡-gritaron todas las enamoradas del castaño mientras los demas compañeros de issei solo se hacia aun lado con una sonrisa

-ja y eres el mas fuerte? pendejadas aqui escuchen todos ahora yo soy el nuevo dueño de esta academia y esta bajo mi jurisdiccion-declaro shzaku sin embargo el castaño en el suelo se comenzo a levantar

-eso es todo?-pregutno

(oir:G Gundam-Burning Finger Theme)

-como?...lo golpe en puntos criticos? es aun capas de levantarse despues de eso?-preguntaba shizaku sorprendido por como issei se levantaba

-no te lo permitire..que toques a relena sama y que efectes el ambiente armonico de esta academia...nunca te lo permitire¡-dijo el castaño con una fuerza increible que sonrojo alas chicas de la academia presentes

-vamos demuestralo entonces¡-ordeno shizaku sin embargo en un cerra de ojos issei estaba abajo de el con una pose de combate, rapidamente dio un golpe en su estomago

shizaku no sabia que sucedia pero rapidamente se repuso del golpe vio como el castaño le lanzaba una patada desde su izquierda asu rostro lo cual lo derribo

-bost¡-dijeron los seguidores de shizaku que rapidamente se lanzaron contra el issei quien permenecia sin inmutarse, pero inconcientemente comenzo a hacer presente su capacidad como usuario de una armadura divina, un aura celestial se hizo presente mientras solo los que tenian capasidades sobrenaturales tenian ya que vieron como atras de issei la sombra de aquel dia tragico para los gremory aparecia atras de el aunque un tanto diferente, este tenia unas alas raras no vistas anteriormente pues parecian soportes para un halo que estaba entre estas, mientras hacia una pose de pelea

-burning god finger Sekiha Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken¡-frito el castaño mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire, el movimiento fue copiado por la sombra de ojos verdes, todos veian con extrañesa aquel moviemento del castaño a escepcion de los g5

asi como por arte de magia una fuerza golpeo a todos los matones y los barrio mandandolos a volar, todos calleron al suelo muy lastimados pues sus cuerpos mostraban varios raspones y golpes, solo shizaku veia todo con sorpresa pues eso era imposible

-heero sama¡-griataban las chicas de la academia mientras veian con corazones el castaño, solo rias y sona junto asus respectivos sequitos estaban sorprendidos por tal tecnica la cual dudaban que fuera su verdadera maxima fuerza, o almenos sin aquella extraña armadura o el balance breaker del booted gear, sin duda issei habia cambiado en ese tiempo y era notable...

-tu...maldito...me las pagaras-dijo shizaku para comenzar a retirarse junto asu grupo, por su lado relena se acerco a issei que sangraba un poco debido alos golpes que resivio

-perdon..por mi culpa has vuelto ha salir herido-dijo relena algo triste

-no te preocupes...esto no es nada si puedo mantenerte asalvo-dijo el castaño mientras el y la diosa se veian alos ojos teniendo un cara a cara estilo rosario vampiro

-relena...-

-issei...-

-relena...-

-issei...-

-lamento interrumpir este lindo momento pero heero yui tienes que ir ala direccion por generar caos en las intalaciones de la academia-dijo el caido azazel quien resientemente habia comenzado a impartir nuevamente clases en la academia kuoh como asesor del club de investigacion de lo oculto, de rias y sona con sus respectivos sequitos como miembros de este, ya que relena era la presiendta estudiantil y los g5 el comite de seguridad de la academia kuoh

-entendido-dijo issei mientras seguia al profesor segido de relena y sus compañeros, alo lejos todas las enemoradas de issei veian como aquel grupo se retiraba junto al caido, pero en sus rostros habia mas caras de tristesa ya que lo que vieron era algo triste para alas enemoradas del castaño y mas para rias, issei realmente amaba a otra persona que no era alguna de ellas, sol quedaba ver como responedria el castaño asu regalo pues era su unico as bajo la manga...

* * *

bien si les gusto de jarlo en los reviews y esperar para mas actualizaciones

pda:la sombra presnetada es una de las cualidades de la armadura nueva de issei sin embargo cada una representa una armadura o transformacion de esta (algo asi como una version de promosion de las armadura base que tiene issei y la cual permanecera como secreto) en este caso la sombra vista era el GF13-017NJII God Gundam y su tecnica especial combo 2# Sekiha Kyuukyoku Tenkyoken de las 8 tecnicas que puede hacer y solo dos especiales ya que es una armadura de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de manera similar ala forma balance breaker torre, en otras aplabras el god gundam es la version torre de la sacred gear divina de issei, en cunato a que sucedoo con draig sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo

encuanto ha una pregunta privada realizada por alguien que no emcionare, si si hay una sacred gear divina para un grupo de chicas que son la contraparte de g5 pero sera mas adelante, de momento seguire con los actuales y continuare con la actual

las imagenes de los personajes seran subidas a un grupo de facebook llamado: fanfiction kaito kid zero con la imagen de kaneki ken y touka de tokio ghoul. donde pueden hacer sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, aportes, fan arts, videos de los fics o cualquier otro tema asi como si quieren un fic especial de algun anime que quieran

tambien hare mencion que eliminare algunos fics de entre los actuales pero los mencionare en el siguente capitulo

asi sin mas me despido...

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
